Lost
by demongirl41096
Summary: Ayomi and Alena were left orphaned after their parents died. They manged to blend in with the humans for six years on their own, until they witness a murder, and are taken to a strange new place. Who are these people? Sebastian/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan-fiction. YAY!**

**Don't hurt me.**

**I'm not sure how this works yet, so let me know if I messed anything up. Please. Enjoy.**

Prologue

The three men stood there, staring at the portal the murderer had disappeared into.

"Where does it lead?" The boy asked, not taking his eyes off the vortex in front of them.

"The future. In America I believe." The man on the right spoke, his eyes flickering to the boy's face before returning to the portal.

"This is an order. Go after that man, and kill him." The boy's voice was emotionless.

"And of the witnesses?"

"Bring them back with you. If there are too many, kill them as well." The boy looked at the man.

The man put his hand over his heart, got down on one knee, and bowed.

"Yes, my lord." And with that, the man jumped through the portal.

I cannot allow that _thing_ into that world unsupervised." The third man finally spoke up.

He took a running leap into the swirling mass, leaving the boy to escort himself to the carriage.

Chapter 1

As the choir director announced our performance, we slung our guitars over our shoulders.

"Ready?" She whispered. I nodded.

I followed her onstage and we took our places in front of the microphones. After adjusting the stands, we looked at each other, and nodded.

We began to strum the chords as the sweet notes wrapped around us. It felt like my heart, no, my very soul was pouring into the music, willing itself to be heard. We started singing, our voices ringing in perfect harmony.

"_Too alarming now, to talk about._

_Take your picture down, shake it out._

_Truth or consequence, say it aloud._

_Use that evidence, racing around."_

The audience was silent, even the babies, captivated by our song.

"_There goes my hero,_

_Watch him as he goes._

_There goes my hero,_

_He's ordinary."_

We continued to play our cover of the Foo Fighters' _My Hero_. It was my favorite song. I'm pretty sure Alena's favorite song was _Gone Forever_ by Three Days Grace, but she had told me multiple times, when we were trying to pick a song to perform, how much she wanted to use _this_ one.

The song ended. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then, the audience burst into applause, one by one rising to their feet. A standing ovation. We had gotten a standing ovation. I smiled, small laughs escaping my lips.

I looked at my sister. She was smiling as well, tears streaming down her cheeks. I went over to her and hugged her. We waved, then, arms around each other's shoulders, walked off the stage. The sound of the audience's applause followed us backstage.

I heard the choir director's voice come over the speakers.

"That's all for tonight's concert. Thank you for coming, everyone. Goodnight and drive safe."

Once we were behind the curtains, we were greeted by a few of our friends.

"Oh. My. God!" Serena squealed. She had light, blond hair, blue eyes, and a friendly smile.

"I knew you two were good, but I didn't know you were FREAKIN' AMAZING!" Jessy jumped up and down in excitement, her rainbow-highlighted hair bouncing, her amber eyes sparkling.

"Are you two free next year, I wanted you to play at my sweet sixteen." Natalie joked, her frizzy red hair had been attempted to be tamed, unsuccessfully, and her violet eyes only added to the oddity that is heredity.

They stopped short when they saw Alena's face.

"Why are you crying?" Jessy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, you were great! There's no reason to be sad." Serena came over and rubbed Alena's back. She had no idea how good that felt on Alena's skin. The burning itch, however, was right beneath the surface, threatening to burst free any second and expose us.

I could sense something was wrong with her, but I couldn't see it. It must've been a memory of hers. That was one of the limits to our bond.

By the way, did I mention we had a bond? No? Oops. Well, here's how it works. I knew what went on in her head (thoughts, emotions, etc.) and vice versa. Memories, on the other hand, were something we couldn't 'see'.

"Well, you see, our pa-" She was cut off as a voice drifted our way.

"Alena! Ayomi!" We turned as the choir director, Mr. Jones, walked over to us.

"Phenomenal job tonight girls, as always."

I smiled and brushed my waist-length, raven-black hair out of my face. Alena was right; I should've tied it back. I looked over at her. She was smiling too. Her dark brown ponytail reached the small of her back, the natural red highlights glinting in the dim lights. Her clear, bright blue eyes were the color of the clear sky in the middle of summer. They were beautiful. Especially when compared to my pitch-black ones. Normally I wore blue contacts to help my eyes blend in with that of the humans, but somehow they ended up looking an otherworldly green, making them stand out even more. It didn't help that I had to hide my furry, black ears in my hair, or try to keep my tail from being seen.

"Thank you Mr. Jones. We couldn't have done it without everyone's support." Alena said, her angelic smile lighting up her whole face.

"Well, congratulations on an excellent performance." He grinned, Alena's natural charisma kicking in, and walked off.

That was an ability she had. Alena was an angel-demon hybrid. She had all sorts of powers and abilities. Whereas I was just a cat-demon. All I had were cat-ears, a tail, and 'retractable' claws.

The coolest thing Alena had was a pair of black demon-wings! I had never seen them in real life, though, because, and this is where it gets confusing, every time I came near her, her wings would grow big, white feathers. It had something to do with us being half-sisters. Her mother was an angel. Our Dad was a demon. Her mom died giving birth, leaving our dad to raise Alena on his own. Not too long after, he met my mom. I came along about a year after Alena. Mom and dad raised us and taught us at home. We learned how to use our powers as well as the everyday things we would need for the human world. We were a pretty happy family. Then, a hell-fire broke out in our home. Hell-fire can kill even demons, as proven by our father's charred corpse. We had been playing in the back yard, when the fire caught. I had tried to run into the house, but Alena held me back, saying she couldn't lose me too. We watched our house burn to the ground, our father and mother had never made it out. Once the fire had stopped, we went to search the remains. When we found our parents, my mom was wrapped in our father's embrace, the bodies burned almost beyond recognition. We were left alone, orphans in a world we knew almost nothing about. Alena was ten at the time, and I was nine. We didn't know what to do. We buried our dad and my mom together, not wanting to separate such a happy couple. We had been fending for ourselves ever since.

That was six years ago. Now, I'm not sure how Alena had managed it, but she had bought us a house, enrolled us in school, and even bought us iPods. She really was something.

"We better get home. We still have to pack for our trip." Alena told our friends, the smile never leaving her face.

We said our goodbyes, grabbed our things, and left, walking down the long dirt road towards our home. Our house was surrounded by plains; we had no neighbors, so it made it easy for us to practice our powers. Alena had picked the perfect place for us to call home.

We talked on as we walked. We were laughing and joking for a while, before something popped into my mind.

"Hey, Alena, what were you saying earlier? Why did that song make you cry?" I asked.

"It was our dad's favorite song. It also happened to be both our moms' favorite song."

"So I guess we inherited our music taste from them?" I asked.

"Well, you're taste in music is a little heavier than any of our parents'. I'm not sure where you got that part." Alena joked.

I turned my head to the side, enjoying to cool breeze on my face. That's when I saw them. Two figures in the darkness. One looked like it was chasing the other. I stopped to watch. Alena stopped too, and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I shushed her, and pointed at the two figures. Her gaze followed my finger and she watched the shadows as well. It was too dark to see anything but the outline of the bodies, but it was enough. We watched as a third figure emerged. The second shadow caught up to the first one. Dark hands seemed to grab the figure's head. A quick twist, and the first shadow fell to the ground, dead. A high pitched shriek echoed around us, and I realized it was my own.

The two remaining forms seemed to turn and look at us. The one who had killed the first form started walking towards us. Alena grabbed my hand and ran, me stumbling along behind her. My hair flopped down into my face, blinding me. I didn't realize how close to our house we were until Alena yanked me through the door, into our room, and grabbed our suitcases.

They were already packed. Alena had entered a radio contest and won a trip to Los Angeles. We were supposed to leave first thing in the morning. So much for that.

She shoved my suitcase into my hands, dragging me along with her.

"What are going to do Onee-san?" I asked, feeling fear rise in me.

"We're going to take the car and get as far away from here as possible. Then we're going to tell the police. We can come back as soon as things calm down." She said. She was always so calm in these situations.

It was a smart plan, for a snap-decision. Too bad it didn't work.

The second she opened the door, she was grabbed by a man with short, business-man-style black hair, glasses, and yellowish eyes. I reached for her, but was grabbed by a man with chin-length, black hair, and red eyes. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. _What was with this guy?_

I lifted my hand in front of my face, about to use my claws. I saw Alena shake her head no. She sent me a message through the bond.

"_No Ayomi! If they see that, we'll just be in a bigger mess!" _

I looked at her panicked face. I nodded. My suitcase dangled from my arm, I clutched my guitar case to my chest, refusing to let go. Alena had her suitcase in one hand, her guitar case in the other. The guy with the glasses had her by the waist, holding her tightly, in case she tried to escape. The guy with the red eyes held me bridal-style, holding me close to his chest.

They took off, carrying us far away from our home. The world around me spun. The fear was taking over. I had this weird thing about me. Whenever I got too scared, I fainted.

I looked in the direction the men were taking us. A big, dark blob was swirling between the trees. My eyes widened as they jumped through it. I screamed. I could still sense Alena, but she had passed out from exhaustion a while ago. I squeezed my eyes shut.

After about five minutes, I opened my eyes again. We were in an enormous room. The way it was built made it seem like a mansion from the, what, 1800's?

A boy walked down the stairs then. He looked to be about thirteen. He had grey hair that seemed to reflect traces of blue. His eyes were a deep, clear blue. At least one of them was, anyways. The other way covered by an eyepatch.

He looked at me, then at the man holding me.

"Take them upstairs. Give them separate rooms, we don't want them talking to each other." He said.

The man holding me nodded, then walked upstairs, followed closely by the man with the glasses. The man with the glasses walked into one of the rooms, shutting the door behind him. The man carrying me walked into the room across the hall, the door softly closing behind him. He had taken me to some kind of old fashioned bedroom.

He laid me on the bed, setting my bags on the floor by the door. I was too tired and scared to argue or put up a fight of any kind.

I saw him open my suitcase, and I shot up in the bed. He looked at me, got up, and pushed me back down.

"You shouldn't sit up yet, miss. You've been through too much." He said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR PSYCO FRIEND KIDNAPPED ME AND MY SISTER!" I snapped. He got a disgusted look on his face.

"That man is most certainly _not_ my _friend_." He scowled.

I tried to sit up again. He grabbed my wrists and held me down.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" I yelled. He shook his head.

"You're going to make me do this the hard way, aren't you?"

"I SAID LET ME GO!" My voice rang out loudly.

He shook his head again. He let me go for about a second before he returned… with rope.

He tied my hands to the headboard. When I started kicking at him, he tied my legs down too. I continued swearing at him, though he acted as if he hadn't heard any of it. When he was finished restraining me, he looked into my eyes. I was glaring at him.

"Why must you do that?" He asked. "It makes you look mean."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at him, fighting against my restraints.

"Please stop speaking in such foul language. It's unladylike." He smiled. OOHH, was he in for it.

"SCREW YOU!" I spat.

He sighed. He got up, then went back to where my suitcase sat, still open, on the floor. He began to put my clothes into the dressers. I protested, but he didn't seem to notice…or care.

Once he was finished, he came over to me, his fake smile still on his face. I glared again. I felt his fingers press into my neck. My world darkened. I had read about this. There was a pressure point in your neck that they said could knock you out instantly.

I looked into his eyes. His red, red eyes. Those eyes seemed to mock me now. I called out Alena's name once more. Everything went black. I passed out.

**Wow..cliche, i know, i tried, this was me writing down the first thing that popped into my head. Next chapter i'll try to make it better. Sorry again. X3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A cool hand touched my cheek. I screamed and shook my head. My eyes flew opened, only to stare into those deep, red ones that I had thought were nothing but a nightmare. I screamed again.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked.

My breathing was heavy. My heart pounded like crazy. Strands of my hair were in my face, partially obscuring my view. Other than that, I was fine. I nodded, trying to calm my racing heart.

He sat down on the bed next to me. I tried to move away, only to find that he had never untied me. My defenses went up immediately.

He reached out towards my face, his gloved hand brushing my hair away. I flinched at his touch. It was obvious he wasn't going to hurt me…yet…but I still didn't trust this guy. He _had_ kidnapped me, after all.

He stood up, walked over to the foot of the bed, and untied my ankles. I glared at him the whole time. Then, he walked back over to the headboard, his eyes never leaving mine. He leaned over me, and began to untie my right hand.

Only then did I notice how handsome he really was. There wasn't a blemish on this deathly pale skin. Not that I could see, anyways, because he wore what looked to be some sort of old fashioned butlers' uniform. He even had a pocket watch. His pale skin contrasted oddly with his dark hair and eyes, giving him and almost evil look.

As he moved to free my other wrist, it looked as if something had caught his eye. He untied me, but he didn't let go of my hand. Instead, he flipped it palm-down and stared at my fingers.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped. His eyes never left my hand.

"Your ring." He replied.

"What about it?"

"Where did you get it?" He asked. I yanked my hand back and crossed my arms.

"None of your business." I snapped again.

He sighed and took a step back. He stared at me for a minute, then plastered on a fake smile.

"You will be allowed to leave your room today. However, you are not permitted to leave this mansion. You may come down whenever you please." He said.

"Um…ok?" I said, unsure.

"Would you like help finding your clothes?" He asked.

"HELL NO!" I screamed.

I got up, walked over to him, and looked him dead in the eye. It was hard to do, considering he was about a foot taller than me.

"By the way, if you _ever_ touch my stuff again, I'll break your fucking fingers." I said sweetly. He smirked at me.

"Have fun trying." He whispered. Then, he walked out the door.

…

I looked through the dresser for about five minutes before finding a passable outfit. I walked over to the big, floor-length mirror in the room, and looked at my reflection. It didn't look too bad.

I wore a black mini-skirt with vertical white stripes, white leggings, black combat boots, and a black tank top. I also wore the cloak my father had given me. It was black, floor-length, and had a hood. He had gotten it to help hide my ears and tail. He had even charmed it so it grew as I did. It was never too big or too small.

The only jewelry I wore was the black friendship bracelet Alena had made me, claiming it 'matched me', my crystal necklace with the purple string that Serena had given me for my birthday, and, of course, my ring.

My ring was my most prized possession. It looked like two hands holding a heart, and the heart had a crown over it. I knew it was some kind of Irish thing, but I couldn't remember the details.

My mother had given it to me the day I turned six. She had told me to never take it off, no matter what. Now the only time I wasn't wearing it was when I was in the shower.

I had always been closer to my mother than I was to my father. I wasn't sure why. I still loved our dad, don't get me wrong, but something just made my mom and I inseparable. Alena had always been closer to dad. It made sense. She felt closer to the only one of her birth-parents that she'd ever known.

I fixed my hair one last time, making sure that there was absolutely no way to see my ears, and started to leave, until I saw my guitar case sitting at the foot of the bed. I sighed. Was it really only yesterday that Alena and I had played onstage? Talked to our friends?

I took my guitar out of its case. My hand ran along the smooth body before coming to stop on the cool strings. A guitar pick materialized in my hand. I couldn't believe I still remembered that trick. Mom had taught it to me years ago. I started playing the first song that came into my head.

"_How long how long will I slide _

_Separate my side I don't _

_I don't believe it's bad _

_Slit'in my throat _

_It's all I ever..."_

I choked up. I couldn't sing when I was like this. I put my guitar away, and walked out the room, leaving my heart in the case along with my instrument.

…

I ran down the stairs to the foyer, where Alena stood talking to a girl in a maids' outfit. She had red hair, and big glasses. Alena wore a knee-length, white, sleeveless dress.

I ran down the stairs, wanting to hug my sister, to go to her like I did when we were children and I was scared. That didn't work out the way I planned, though. My foot caught on the third step from the top, and I went flying. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain as my side connected with the floor.

The pain never came, however. I opened my eyes in surprise, and saw that the red-eyed man from earlier had caught me.

"You _again_!" I snapped. He set me down gently.

"Are you alright, miss?" He fake-smiled.

"SERIOUSLY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, EXACTLY!" I yelled.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis." He said. Alena ran over to me, followed by the girl with the red hair.

"Ayomi! Are you ok?" She asked.

"So, your name is Ayomi?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Go to hell." I huffed.

"Be nice." Alena reprimanded.

"Why should we be nice to these people! They _kidnapped us, for crying out loud_!" I was shouting. Alena put her hand over my mouth and shushed me.

She spoke through the bond.

_They didn't kill us, so be as nice as you can and maybe we'll be able to get out of here._

I sighed.

"So, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" I asked her.

"This is Maylene. She works here as a maid." Alena said, gesturing to the redhead.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't know your name yet." Sebastian said to Alena. I fought the urge to kick him.

"My name's Alena Thomas." She smiled. They shook hands.

Alena's necklace flashed from where it rested on her collarbone. Dad had given it to her on her sixth birthday too. He also gave her the same warning mom had given me about my ring. Alena never took off her necklace. It was a large blue gem, though we weren't sure what kind of gem it was, and hung from a sterling silver chain.

"Where's the kitchen in this place?" I blurted out.

"Around the corner over there, and turn left. It's the first door on your right, can't miss it." Maylene pointed. I thanked her and walked off.

As soon as I stepped into the kitchen, a huge blast went off. I flew backwards, slamming into the wall. Forks lodged themselves into the wall around me, pinning me there a good…three feet off the ground.

I heard footsteps running towards the noise. I heard them stop in what I guessed was the doorway. Black smoke still hung in the air, so I couldn't see. Once it lifted, though…wow.

Everything was broken, and I mean _everything_. I didn't know what they had in this kitchen, but I think their oven was malfunctioning or something.

By the looks of things, three other people had been caught in the explosion with me. A young looking boy with blond hair and greenish blue eyes was stuck to the wall with me, a chainsaw in the sleeve of his shirt the only thing keeping him from the ground. A man in an apron with blond hair and aqua eyes was lying on the floor, looking almost shocked. A small old man with grey hair, a grey mustache, and a teacup was sitting on top of a pile of charred and broken wood.

The scene was so much like the time our house burned down that I was frozen. I couldn't move a muscle, and I was only vaguely aware of Sebastian, Maylene, and Alena in the doorway, staring at the mess.

Sebastian freed the blond boy, yelled something at the blond man, and glanced at the old man before coming to free me. I stared at the mess behind him as he pulled out fork after fork. The charred wood reminding me of when we had searched for our parents in the ruble of our home. It scared the shit out of me. My breathing grew ragged, my vision went blurry, and I was unable to speak.

The last fork was pulled out, and I fell into Sebastian's arms. He carried me into some room, a lounge I guessed, and laid me down on the couch. Alena and Maylene rushed in after him.

"Is she ok?" Maylene asked.

"I don't know." Sebastian replied.

"I think I know what's wrong." Alena said.

They looked at her as she knelt down next to me. She began to stroke my hair, trying to comfort me. In my mind, the incidents of that night were endlessly repeating themselves.

"Ayomi, you aren't there anymore. You need to snap out of it. It's not real anymore."

Somehow, her soothing voice reached my clouded mind, and I was able to shove the memories to the back of my mind. I sat up, took one look around, and threw my arms around my sister. I didn't cry, but I was shaking so badly that it made my head hurt.

I pulled away after a few seconds, and looked in her eyes.

"Thank you." I said.

"Don't thank me." She said.

Just then, the young boy who had been in the foyer when we arrived yesterday walked in.

"Sebastian, what was that noise?" He asked.

"It seems Bard was attempting to make his 'specialty dish' again. I've told him countless times he shouldn't use dynamite to cook, but he never listens." Sebastian shook his head.

The blond man tried to sneak past the doorway at that moment, but the young boy called out.

"Bard, get in here."

The man raced in, stood in front of the boy, and saluted.

"Yes, bocchan?" He asked.

"You are on probation. You are not allowed to set foot in the kitchen until further notice." The boy said.

"Yes, bocchan." He said, and marched off.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Alena asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive." He replied.

"Nice to meet you, Ciel. My name's Alena and this is my sister, Ayomi."

"It's a pleasure." He said. Wow…manners.

The blond boy came charging into the room, holding a large picture.

"Sebastian, where did you say you wanted this?" He asked.

"Finni, please, stop swinging it around. Hand it over the stairs in the foyer." Sebastian replied calmly.

Finni apologized and ran out, taking the picture with him.

Ciel walked over and sat next to me. He looked straight into my eyes and spoke.

"That's not your real eye color."

"No, it's not." I took out my contacts (god, were they annoying) and Maylene let out a gasp as my black eyes were exposed. Even Sebastian looked a bit surprised.

"This is their real color. Heredity's one fucked up bitch, ain't it?" I joked.

Ciel's eyebrows rose. Alena gave me a look. Maylene looked as if she'd never heard profanity before. Sebastian just looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

Oops.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ayomi, you shouldn't talk like that." Alena scolded.

"Sorry, I forgot." I apologized. Ciel nodded.

"Maylene, would you please give us a moment?" He asked. She nodded and ran out.

"You're probably wondering why you're here." Ciel said, turning to where Alena and I now sat on the couch. "Let me explain. You were brought here because you saw a man killed. He was actually a mass murderer from this time that her majesty, Queen Victoria, asked me to get rid of. During our pursuit, he found some sort of portal leading to your world-" I cut him off.

"Wait, so, where are we exactly?"

"The past. In England."

"Oh, _hell no_." I groaned.

"Ayomi…" Alena warned.

"Sorry, go on."

"As I was saying, he escaped into your world, so I sent Sebastian after him. We couldn't leave you to report to the authorities about a man that lived years ago. So I had Sebastian bring you back." Ciel finished.

"But, there was another guy with him. Who was he?" I asked.

"Oh, the one with the glasses? I met him again this morning. He said his name was William and the only reason he was here was because he lost a bet with someone named Grell." Alena answered.

I looked at Sebastian. His eyes glittered with amusement. Those eyes that were such an unnatural color. I sensed something in him. Something that was so similar to what I had sensed in dad.

"So, what's Sebastian?" I blurted out.

Alena looked surprised. Sebastian's eyes widened a bit. Ciel smirked.

"You're smart for a girl your age." Ciel said. "Sebastian, is it alright for them to know?"

"It wouldn't cause any harm, considering she's already figured out I'm not human."

"Sebastian's a demon." Ciel said.

My defenses went up immediately. A demon. Just like father. Through the bond, I felt Alena's mood darken. This usually wasn't good.

Alena stood up, her head hanging down, hair blocking her face from view. She was really upset.

"Please excuse me." She said. Then, she ran off.

Poor Alena. She and dad had been as close as a parent and child could get. It was obvious even to anyone without the bond that she was hurting inside.

"So what about you?" Ciel's voice broke through my thoughts.

"What _about_ me?"

"What are you? As far as I know, it's not normal to have black eyes. Especially if your sister's eyes are blue."

"She's my half-sister. And I told you before, heredity just wasn't very kind to me." I said. Ciel sighed.

"Sebastian." He said, sounding bored. Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

He walked over to me. My eyes never left him as he came closer. His hand shot out, reaching for my neck. I jumped on the back of the couch, flipped into the air, and landed on the chandelier.

"I think that proves you're not just a normal human." Ciel smirked.

I jumped down from my perch, landing silently on my feet.

"Okay, you caught me. I'm a demon too."

"What kind of demon?" Ciel asked. Damn, this kid was too smart.

"Does it really matter? Shouldn't the simple fact that I'm a demon be enough?"

"Fine, if you don't want to talk now, we'll get our answers later. Anyways, here's how things will work. You and your sister will work here as maids." Ciel said.

Usually I kept my ears flattened to my head, making it easier to hide them under my hair, but now they threatened to pop up in surprise.

"Are you for real? _Maids_?" I squeaked.

"Yes, you will start right away. Your sister can start as soon as she clams down." He said. I repressed the urge to throw something at him.

William walked in just then, and my gaze flickered to him before returning to Ciel.

"So what's _he_? If he was with Sebastian when he killed that man, he either knows or he's not human himself." I stated.

"I am a shinigami." William said. I looked at him.

"William, could you please go check on Alena? She got upset and I believe she went to her room." Sebastian told him.

William nodded and left. I turned my attention back to Ciel.

"I believe the tailor is already here, working on Maylene's uniform. Sebastian, escort Ayomi to the room Regina's working in, and have her fitted for her uniform." Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord." He said.

He motioned for me to follow him, which I did hesitantly. He led me upstairs and down a long hallway.

About halfway down the hall, I tried to sneak away. I hated wearing dresses, and if I couldn't wear my boots, there was no way they were squeezing me into one of those things.

He noticed this, somehow, and whipped around, grabbing my wrist. He yanked me to him, and his arm wrapped around my waist, pinning me against him. I smiled seductively.

I had this odd quality. It was sort of like the charisma Alena had that drew everyone to her. Mine only worked on demons, though. That came in handy now. Let's see if I could pull this off.

I ran my free hand over his shoulder. I tilted my head slightly and let a strand of my hair fall into my face.

"You're pretty strong." I flirted.

He smiled. It was working. He should be feeling that undeniable pull towards me. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted me.

I pushed myself closer to him, earning another smile. I twisted a strand of his hair around my finger, and looked into his eyes. There it was. This could be my only chance.

I backed him into the wall, pushing him to the floor. I sat on his chest, straddling him, while I slowly undid his tie.

He chuckled, resting his hands on my legs. My hands glided down his chest, unbuttoning his vest on their way. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Now.

I took off in the opposite direction.

"I'm never wearing a dress!" I called over my shoulder.

I ran into my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I turned around, feeling pretty smug, and almost ran into someone's chest. I looked up and gulped.

Sebastian stood there, an amused look on his face. His vest was buttoned up and his tie was spotless. He looked as if the incident in the hall hadn't even happened.

"You're very tricky." He said. How the _hell_ did he get in here?

Something moved behind him. I looked, and saw the window was open, the curtains billowing around it.

I hissed at him, then ducked under the bed. After a minute, I felt something grab my ankles, and I was yanked out.

Sebastian held my by one ankle, holding me upside down, while I tried to keep my skirt from falling. I glared at him. He set me down, and I took the three second window of freedom to grab my guitar. He took hold of my wrist, and yanked me down the hall to that woman's room.

He knocked on the door, and it took about a minute for it to open. A woman stood there, about mid-thirties, maybe. She had her blond hair pinned up in a tight bun. Her blue eyes went wide when she saw Sebastian.

"Are you finally letting me make you a uniform?" She asked, excited.

"It's not for me. Bocchan would like a maid's uniform made for her." He gestured to where I was sitting on the floor. I had given up on walking as soon as he turned down the long hall, so he just dragged me by my wrist the rest of the way.

She looked at me, and her face lit up. She grabbed my other wrist, and yanked me into the room. Sebastian followed, closing the door behind him.

Regina pulled me to my feet behind some kind of curtain.

"Get undressed." She said.

"_Excuse me_?" I asked.

"I need to take measurements, so get undressed." She ordered again.

She left to grab her measuring tape, and some other things, and I quickly stripped down to my bra and underwear.

She returned, and immediately started taking measurements. When she was done, she told me to wait here, and don't bother getting dressed yet. I was having a hard time hiding my tail right now; I was using a spell mother had taught me that made my tail invisible to everyone else, but it took a lot of power, and I wasn't very strong.

"Sebastian, you can sit right there until I'm done." I heard her say.

After a few minutes, Regina came rushing back behind the curtain, holding a pile of black fabric.

"Here, put this on, then come out and show us how it looks." She said.

"Um, ok." I said. She walked back out.

After I had put on the dress, I walked out from behind the curtain. Regina saw me and squealed. Sebastian's eyes widened. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that was easily surprised, but I had been doing a lot of that since I came here. He stared at me, his eyes slowly taking me in.

The dress was a halter top, and extended barely past my knees. It was sung around my chest and stomach, and billowed out at my waist. It had a black ribbon around the waist, which only added to my humility.

I hated the black heels she wanted me to wear, so I had put on my boots instead. I had found a pile of black ribbons behind the curtain, so I had customized the look a bit more. Ribbons were tied around my left wrist, my right forearm, and my neck. I also wore the jewelry I usually had on.

Regina looked as if she was going to cry with joy. Sebastian's jaw hung open. I walked over and closed his mouth for him.

"You'll catch flies." I said, patting his head.

The door opened, and Alena walked in, followed by William. Alena saw me and stopped short.

"The first dress you ever wear, and you do _this_ to it." She said, shaking her head and smiling.

"Well, I love it." Regina glowed. She looked at Alena. "You, behind the curtain and undress, please. I'm just going to crab a few things." Alena nodded and disappeared behind the curtain.

Regina came over and gave me my clothes, which she had folded into a neat pile, along with more copies of the dress I was wearing. Then, she grabbed a basket full of rulers, measuring tape, and other things like that, and went behind the curtain.

"I should give you the tour now." Sebastian said, starting to get up. I put my hand in front of him.

"Not yet, I wanna see this." I sat down in the chair next to him, and waited.

Regina appeared a minute later, and rushed over to a table. She started sewing, and I realized how she had gotten mine done so fast. She was amazingly fast. If sewing was an Olympic sport, she would have a gold medal.

Sebastian must've noticed I still had my guitar on me, because he pointed to it.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Oh, look at that, _he's_ the one asking the questions now." I said sarcastically.

"I'm not joking. What is it?"

"It's my acoustic."

"Your what?" He questioned. I gave him a look.

"It's my guitar. My instrument." I said. He nodded, understanding.

I hadn't even noticed Regina go back behind the curtain again, until Alena came out and Regina squealed beside me.

Alena's dress was knee-length and white. It had thin straps, with little white bows. She had a whit ribbon tied around her neck, just like my black one. She wore white ballet flats with ribbons wrapping around her legs. The ribbons reached her knee, and she pulled them off perfectly. She looked like an angel.

Finni came running in then, stopping in front of Sebastian. He took one look at me and Alena and his jaw dropped.

"Whoa…" He said. Sebastian snapped his fingers in Finni's face. He shook his head.

"Oh, yeah. The entertainment for today's party just canceled. The singer lost her voice."

"What! What are we supposed to do now?" William asked. Sebastian looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You said that thing was your instrument, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you could be the entertainment."

"Oh, no. No, no, no."

"It's okay, Ayomi. It sounds fun, actually. I'll perform with you." Alena smiled.

"Well, okay then. Only because you're performing too." I agreed.

"You two will be performing in the foyer this afternoon." Sebastian informed us.

"We'll bring our guitars." I smiled.

"You two can practice in one of your rooms. Be downstairs by six o'clock."

"Got it." I said.

Alena and I grabbed our clothes and she followed me to our room. The hardest part would be figuring out what songs we were singing.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has alot of music in it, turning to an ability of the sisters.**

**Sorry for the late update, the power went out at my house :,(**

**I'm not sure if i'll be able to keep uploading chapters daily, my grandma's moving and i have to help, but i'll try my best.**

**I KEEP FORGETTING THE DISCLAIMER!**

**So this is it for the whole story: I don't own kuroshitsuji/black butler or any of the characters other than my ocs. I just suck too bad to come up with something as awesome as that.**

Chapter 4

Alena and I were just about to head downstairs to the party, when something popped into my mind.

"Hang on a sec." I told her.

I walked over to the dresser, dug through my clothes I left sitting on it, and pulled out my switchblade. I shoved it into my boot and walked back to where Alena stood staring at me questioningly.

"What? I don't know any of the people that are supposed to be here, I only know Ciel, Sebastian, and the other servants. This may be the past, but that doesn't mean the world isn't still dangerous." I told her. She nodded, understanding.

We walked down the hall, arms linked together, playfully knocking into each other's hips. We laughed as we walked, nearly knocking ourselves over. We were joyful and carefree. That is, until we saw what waited for us at the bottom of the stairs.

There must've been millions of people here! They were all dressed elegantly, the women all in poufy dresses and the men all wearing suits and ties. I was actually kind of grateful for the dress, otherwise I would've felt underdressed.

I turned as Sebastian walked up to us, Dressed in his usual uniform.

"I was just about to come check on you two. Are you ready to perform?" He asked.

I gripped my guitar closely to my chest, looked at Alena, and nodded. She turned to him.

"Yes, we are. We have a few songs picked out, so I think we're good." She smiled.

"There's a carpet laid out for you to perform on. I also set out a couple stools, just in case." He informed us.

We walked over to the carpet, and sat down in the stools beside each other. This felt a lot like the choir concert. Was this what famous singers did? One show after another, every night?

I cleared my throat. A message came through the bond.

_Let's start with Falling Away From Me. We'll do The Night next._

I nodded, tested a string on my guitar, and started playing, Alena following my lead easily.

"_Hey, I'm feeling tired_

_My time is gone today_

_You flirt with suicide _

_Sometimes that's OK_

_Do what others say_

_I'm here standing hollow_

_Falling away from me, falling away from me"_

I looked at Alena, only to see her eyes closed as she lost herself in the music. All eyes in the room were on us.

"_Day, is here fading_

_That's when I'm insane_

_I flirt with suicide_

_Sometimes kills the pain_

_I can't always say _

_'It's gonna be better tomorrow'_

_Falling away from me, falling away from me."_

I felt a smile creep over my face as I sang, feeling like the weight of the world was lifted from my shoulders.

"_Beating me down, beating me, beating me down,_

_Down, into the ground, screaming so sound,_

_Beating me, beating me, down, down_

_Into the ground" _

Alena and I split off, her taking the falling away from me's, while I took the melody.

"_falling away from me"_

"_It's spinning round and round"_

"_falling away from me"_

"_It's lost and can't be found"_

"_falling away from me"_

"_It's spinning round and round"_

"_falling away from me"_

"_Slow it down"_

Our voices became one again as the chorus picked up once more.

_"Beating me down, beating me, beating me_

_Down, down, into the ground, screaming so sound, _

_Beating me, beating me, down, down_

_Into the ground"_

The audience looked like they didn't know whether to be appalled by the dark qualities of the song, or intrigued by our performance, the way we so effortlessly pulled it off.

"_Twisting me, they won't go away_

_So I pray, go away_

_Life's falling away from me,_

_It's falling away from me,_

_Life's falling away from me, FUCK!"_

The audience looked slightly taken aback by two young ladies using profanity, but they were so mesmerized by the performance that they didn't seem to mind much.

"_Beating me down, beating me, beating me_

_Down, down, into the ground, screaming so sound_

_Beating me, beating me, down, down_

_Into the ground "_

Our voices split off again, me taking the melody once more, Alena sticking with the same line as before.

"_falling away from me"_

"_Beating me down"_

"_falling away from me"_

"_Beating me, beating me"_

"_falling away from me"_

"_Down, down"_

"_falling away from me"_

"_Into the ground"_

"_Screaming so sound"_

"_falling away from me"_

"_Beating me, beating me_

_Down, down"_

"_falling away from me"_

"_Into the ground"_

By the time the song ended, I was winded and extremely thirsty. The audience erupted in a series of loud applause, cheers, even whistles. It was much like the reaction the audience gave after Papa Roach played at the Q101 Jamboree.

We got up, and walked back into the kitchen, waving as we stepped out of view. Alena leaned against the counter and tried to catch her breath, while I flipped through the cupboards, looking for a glass. _Did no one drink water here? _I wondered sarcastically.

Sebastian stepped into the room and, for a moment, just stared at us. We stared at him in return, wondering what he was going to do or say. After a minute of silence, I went back to looking for a glass. Sebastian walked over and pulled one from the cupboard over my head.

"Oh, thanks." I said.

He handed it to me silently. I went over to the sink, filled it with water, and gulped it down quickly. I washed the glass and put it back, then turned towards the other two people in the room.

"You two…were…" He seemed at a loss for words.

"Horrible, lame, suckish..." I tried to help. I loved performing, but I wasn't very confident.

"No. You girls gave the most amazing performance I've ever seen." He said, looking at me specifically.

"Um, thank you." I said.

"We had a few more songs, if you wanted us to keep playing, or we could play music off of my CD player, as long as Ayomi still has her speaker." Alena offered.

"Please, keep performing. The guests loved your song. Did you two write that?" He asked.

"No, it's by Korn." I told him. He looked confused.

"Vegetables play music in the future?" He questioned. I stifled a laugh.

"No, she meant Korn… with a 'K'." Alena corrected. She turned to me. "I was on my laptop earlier, and I noticed we still have internet connection here, though I have no clue _how_."

"Awesome! I'll have to show Sebastian the video later." I joked.

"That sounds like fun, but you should probably get back out there." He said, peering through the door at the increasingly confused, impatient guests.

I grabbed my guitar, and followed Alena back out. We sat back down, and began to play our version of _The Night_ by Disturbed.

The guests were loving the performance, almost as much as the first song. I spotted Ciel near the far wall, mouth hanging open slightly, eyes wide with surprise. Since he had missed our last song, I was sure our performance came as a bit of a shock to him. Sebastian stood next to him, looking mesmerized and slightly in awe.

The song ended and we were met with applause just like last time. I even saw Ciel clapping.

"One more song!" Someone in the room yelled.

"Hmm… I don't know. Think you can handle it, sis?" I jokingly asked her.

"Oh, are you calling me weak now?" She threw back, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"It depends. Let's see if you can take on this next one." I cradled my guitar in my lap, and started playing one of my favorite songs.

She recognized it and jumped in. She took the first verse and lower notes of the song, leaving me with the second verse and higher notes. She might be part angel, but she could hit lower notes than I could, contrary, I could hit higher notes than she could.

"_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain …away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain" _She sung with an inhuman beauty, letting her emotions flow out of her and put her entire being into the song. I jumped for a couple lines to give it a small harmony.

"_because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

I dropped out for a bit.

"_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here...anymore"_

I took the next verse while she played, happily in her own world.

"_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"_

She joined in, and our voices rang together, sounding like a perfect note that filled everything and everyone with such bliss that their very existence seemed to disappear, and my mind faded to its own world.

"_cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

We continued to play as the beautiful and surreal feeling of the perfect night wrapped around me. During the middle of the song, I began to feel a little dizzy, but still managed to finish the song and wave farewell to the guests as I walked back into the kitchen. Sebastian saw me and followed me, but Alena was waved over by a guest, and they began to talk about music.

As soon as the kitchen door shut behind me, I dropped to the floor. I was caught mid-fall by Sebastian, who had a worried expression on his face_. Why would he be worried about me?_ I wondered.

He picked me up and set me down in a chair, handing me a glass of water. He looked at me.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just the ringing." I said.

"Ringing"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain.

"Try."

"I have this weird ringing in my ears, I've had it for as long as I can remember. It's almost like the ringing you get after listening to music too loud for too long. I told Alena about it one time. She got worried and looked it up, but it turns out lots of people from my time have it. I've gotten used to it and it sort of helps me, in some ways. It's almost like I can hear the static charge in the air, and it changes when someone or something moves or an electrical appliance is turned on. But lately, it's been causing me to get dizzy, or gives me a headache. It even made me pass out in class last week when the teacher turned on his computer." I tried to explain, but it was such an odd thing to me. It wasn't natural for a demon to get a human illness. At least, as far as I knew it wasn't.

Sebastian picked me up bridal-style and carried me up to my room, much to my dismay. He ignored my protests as he laid me down on the bed. When he sat down next to me, however, I shut up.

"Ayomi, you have such a beautiful voice. It far surpasses any sirens' voice, without a doubt. I don't see why you have such a lack of confidence."

"It's a long story, and I really don't feel like explaining. I said.

I pulled up the covers, not bothering to change clothes, and was starting to nod off in the silence, until Sebastian spoke again.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you to be more confident."

"Have fun with that.

"It's too bad you aren't feeling well. I was looking forward to dancing with you." He said. My eyes widened.

I sat up to say something, only to see the door shut behind him as he left, blowing out the light on his way. The room went dark. I fell asleep.

**So, here's the deal, I'm thinking about writing this story from Alena's point of view, but i'm not sure what the readers think, so please let me know.**

**The songs used in this chapter were Falling Away From Me by Korn, The Night by Disturbed(kind of), and Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee.**

**Sorry it sucked so badly, i was in a hurry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just got up like, 5 minutes ago, so if this chapter sux, I'm sorry.**

**I got a private message last night from someone practically begging me to write this from Alena's POV, so, I'm not sure when I'll be able to write that, but I promise, it's coming.**

***puts on cheesy TV announcer voice* Today on Lost, we get to see Alena's bad ass side. No demons or shinigami were harmed in the making of this fan-fiction.**

**Now, on to the story.**

Chapter 5

I sat up in bed and stretched, yawning in a very cat-like way. I shook my head and looked around, finding myself alone.

_God, I feel like shit_. I thought.

I got up and got dressed, noticing the dresses Regina had given me were all different styles. The one I put on was a spaghetti-strap, and stopped just above my knees. I wore my ring, as usual, along with my other accessories. I tied the black ribbons on just like yesterday, and looked at myself in the mirror.

_At least I don't look like a complete whore._ I thought, shoving my feet into my boots.

As soon as I walked into the hallway, I was tackled by Alena.

"GET DOWN!" She yelled.

A bullet whizzed past my ear as I fell, making my tail curl tighter in fear. Alena got off me and ran, crouched, to the middle of the hall, letting her wings unfurl in a burst of feathers. I sneezed as one landed on my nose.

_Good thing she's wearing a tube-top._ I thought to myself, gaze flickering to her knee-length, white dress.

Alena launched herself in the direction the bullet had come from, leaving me there shocked, and confused as all hell.

I rolled onto my hands and knees and did something I swore I would never do again.

I winced as the burning pain took over, as my bones changed their shape and size, rearranging themselves. Fur sprouted from my body as I got smaller, my hair receding to match the length of the rest of the fur. The pain finally subsided, and I shook myself.

I looked back at where my clothes lay in a heap on the floor. They would have to stay there for now.

I took off after my sister, my new speed carrying me far and fast. I might've been a cat, but I had the speed to match Alena. While I was in this form, at least.

I skidded to a stop when I rounded the corner and saw Alena squaring off with a man holding a gun.

The man was young-looking, probably mid-twenties, with long, red hair extending down his back. He had sort of greenish-yellow eyes, framed by a pair of red-rimmed glasses. He was wearing a suit similar to Sebastian's, but instead of the black jacket Sebastian wore, this guy had on a red jacket that looked like it was ready to fall off its perch near his elbows.

Alena held two small battle axes, one in each had, and was glaring at the red-head.

I looked around. The hall was completely destroyed, and, what was that glinting on the floor over there? I squinted at it. It was a chainsaw, but the blade was snapped off and the rest was sliced in half. I looked back at the man, and saw a smile creep over his face, revealing sharp, shark-like teeth.

"Wow, you're good." He said, grinning. "I haven't met anyone who could do_ that_ to my death-scythe! And even after all that, you're still standing. How's that arm of yours, girl?"

My gaze shot to Alena's arms, searching until I saw a huge gash on her right forearm.

"Should be almost better by now." And just as she said that, the wound closed up, leaving only a faint, pink tint to her skin, like she had been scratching at it.

She lunged at him, her axes slicing through the air, aimed straight at him. He ducked, missing the blades by inches. Alena whipped around, using her wings as swords, but still, he managed to dodge the attack.

That was the only thing Alena liked about her angel wings. The feathers, if she moved the right way fast enough, could cleanly slice anything, no matter how thick, or strong, or 'indestructable'. She tackled him to the ground and straddled him, her axes poised at his throat, ready to kill him.

"Any last words?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm going to die here, without my love! Tell Sebas-chan I love him!" The man yelled. I gagged.

Alena's eyes began to glow a deep, blood red, and an evil grin spread across her lips. Most demons' eyes usually glow an odd, pinkish color, but the angel in her blood made hers the strange color they were now. She laughed evilly.

I sensed something strange through the bond, something I had never felt before, and it scared the shit out of me. Alena had lost all her sense of morality, leaving a ruthless, soulless killing machine in her place.

She cackled, and a chill ran up my spine. She brought her axe up, aiming straight for the man's neck. His eyes went wide with terror. She swung the blade down, with no hesitation.

I closed my eyes, waiting to be splattered in blood as she would, no doubt, continue to cut him, even after he was dead. When nothing came, I slowly opened one eye, then the other, not believing what I saw.

Sebastian stood behind Alena, hand around hers, stopping her blade from killing the man.

"Sebas-chan!" The man squealed. "You came to rescue me! How romantic!"

I tried not to puke.

Alena growled at Sebastian, swinging at him with her free axe. He just grabbed that one with his other hand.

"I must ask you not to kill that man here, you will stain the rug, not to mention your clothes." Sebastian stated, emotionless.

"Alena!" I yelled, hiding behind a nearby table, so as not to be seen by the demon butler. "It's me, Ayomi! Listen, you need to snap out of it! It's over! You need to come back!"

Sebastian's eyes never left Alena's face, but he tensed at the sound of my voice. I sensed something click in Alena, and I knew, somehow, my voice had gotten through to her. She blinked, her eyes returning to their usual, sky blue. Her eyes were still different, though. They seemed to have a touch of silver in them. She went limp in Sebastian's grip, and after a second, he cautiously let her go. She looked around, not searching for me. Understanding clicked in her eyes. She knew I was in cat form right now, trying not to be seen.

She noticed Sebastian looking at her wings, and her eyes went wide.

_Ayomi, get ready to run._ She thought to me.

"You have the wings of an angel, but the eyes of a demon" Sebastian said. The man just watched from the floor. "What are you?"

"I figured someone would find out eventually. I'm a hybrid. I'm half angel, half demon."

"That explains how you were able to break Grell's scythe." He said.

"I did what? And who's Grell?" She asked. So it happened again.

"She can't remember any of the fight." I yelled. Sebastian looked around, searching for me. "She doesn't know what just happened. She has a sort of short-term memory loss. She can almost never remember the fights she's in."

Sebastian nodded. He must've figured out where I was hiding, because he started walking in my direction. He knelt down in front of me, and looked under the table. The second he saw me, his eyes widened. He reached under the table, grabbed me gently under my arms, and pulled me to him. He stood up, holding me in his arms like a baby, and smiled, petting my head.

"Who is this little beauty?" He asked himself. Alena went pale. Grell looked extremely jealous.

"You know damn well who I am, now put me down, you glorified excuse for a mop." I snapped. He looked surprised.

"Ayomi? So you're a cat-demon. That explains a lot." He smiled at me. "But you're so adorable!" He went back to petting my head

"Get your hands off me if you don't want them bitten off." I warned. He frowned, but set me on the ground.

I walked back to my room, and tried to pull my clothes to where I wouldn't be completely naked when I changed back. My ring glinted on my tail. For some reason, when I had changed last time, my ring had appeared on my tail. I didn't know how, or why, but it had been back on my finger when I had changed back, so I didn't really care.

I gave up on the clothes, and transformed back into my human form, not bothering to hide my ear or tail, not like I could anyway, being naked and all. I shivered from the breeze going across my stomach, and a black jacket was laid over my shoulders. I looked behind me. Sebastian stood there, gazing at me. I blushed so hard I thought I was going to stay that way.

"It's not polite to stand around naked in the hallway." He said.

He grabbed my clothes, took my hand, and led me into my room, closing the door behind us. He slipped his jacket off my shoulders, slipping my dress over my head.

"I can dress myself, you know." I grumbled.

"I know you can, but you have blood on your hands." He stated. I looked at my palms, which were indeed covered in the red liquid. I must've stepped in Alena's blood when I followed her.

He put on my jewelry for me, and tied my ribbons on where I had them. He made me sit down on the bed, telling me to hold my hands up so I wouldn't stain the sheets. He slipped my feet into my boots, lacing them up expertly. He stood up, helped me up, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into the nearest bathroom.

I sat down on the counter as he wet a cloth. He grabbed my hand and started to wipe the blood off, a distracted look on his face.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. He didn't look at me.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Like hell you don't. Now why are you acting so strange?" I questioned. He finished cleaning my hands and looked at me.

"What you did, following them into the middle of a fight, it was reckless and stupid."

"But I didn't even get hurt! I stayed off to the side, I was careful! And since when do you care about whether or not I was safe?" I snapped. He grabbed me by my neck and slammed me against the wall.

"I _DON'T_ CARE! I _NEVER_ CARED! _YOU_ WERE THE ONE THAT PUT _YOUR_ LIFE IN DANGER, NOT ME!" He snapped back. I looked in his eyes, shocked that he had just yelled. I could see him struggling to control his anger.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you never seemed concerned about my safety before." I said, my voice quiet.

Something changed in his eyes. His arm slipped around my waist, pulling me to him. That hand that had grabbed my neck slid around to the back of my head, pulling me closer still. Then, he kissed me. His hand tangled in my hair, his eyes closed. I stared at him, eyes wide. He pushed me back against the wall, pressing as close to me as he could. He kissed me hungrily, almost desperately. I was paralyzed, frozen in shock.

I put my hands on his chest, and shoved him away. I glared at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, it was like, I wasn't controlling my actions. I-"I cut him off.

"OH, _YOU WEREN'T CONTROLING YOURSELF AT ALL_! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"But, I swear I didn't mean to do that! I would never do something like that of my own free will!" He defended.

I know I was supposed to be mad that he had kissed me, but it still kind of hurt when he said that.

"OH, SO YOU'RE SAYING I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I just-" I cut him off again.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS HOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS STARTING TO TRUST YOU! I-I…I HATE YOU, SEBASTIAN!" I screamed.

A look of hurt washed over his face. I shoved him out of the way and ran back to my room, crying the whole way.

…

I sat up and looked around, finding myself alone again. A knock at the door made me jump.

"Ayomi, it's me, Alena. Can I come in?"

I walked over, opened the door, then shut and locked it behind her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you're ok. I saw you run in here crying, and I was worried."

"Well, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, I can see it in your eyes."

"I just really don't want to talk about it right now." I said.

She walked over and pulled me down on the bed next to her. She had her guitar case with her, which she set down on the floor by her feet. She pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair.

"You're not helping." I mumbled.

"How about we play something, then. Music always cheers you up." She said, handing me my guitar and grabbing hers. "What do you want to play?"

"How about…Breaking The Habit?"

"That's won't help you cheer up."

"Then, how about…" I thought for a minute. "The Middle?"

She laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"That's the first song you ever liked. It's what got you through tough times when you were little." She smiled and started playing. I followed her lead.

"_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on._

_Just try your best, try everything you can._

_And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away."_

My mood slowly lifted as we sang, and I felt a smile slowly creep over my lips.

"_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._

_Everything, everything, will be just fine, everything, everything, will be alright, alright."_

Alena saw my smiling, and she smiled as well.

"_Hey, you know they're all the same._

_You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in._

_Live right now._

_Yeah, just be yourself._

_It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else."_

My bad mood was almost completely gone now, and it was all because of Alena.

"It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything, everything, will be just fine, everything, everything, will be alright, alright.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything, everything, will be just fine, everything, everything, will be alright, alright."

We were laughing by now, our joyous, girly giggles mixing with the song.

"Hey, don't write yourself off yet.

It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.

Just do your best, do everything you can.

And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say."

I felt lighter than air, like this was a perfect moment and no one could ruin it.

"It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything, everything, will be just fine, everything, everything, will be alright, alright.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything, everything, will be just fine, everything, everything, will be alright."

I set my guitar on the bed behind me and turned back to my sister. She was the only one I held close in this world, and even in our world. After our parents died, Alena and I had become inseparable. She was my best friend. I couldn't trust anyone else for the longest time. When we had gotten into school, Alena had opened up a little more and made some new friends. I, on the other hand, had kept my walls up, only allowing my sister in. She made friends quickly, and at first, when I met them, I didn't like them. They didn't like me much either, but eventually, we started getting along. They still didn't quite know me, and I never gave them a chance to learn. Now, it was backwards. Alena was hesitant to trust people here. I was slowly making friends. Well, I was…until Sebastian kissed me. I thought about what he had been trying to tell me.

_I wasn't controlling my actions._

_I would never do something like that of my own free will._

Something clicked in my mind. He wasn't controlling his actions…or he couldn't? He would never do something like that…did that mean that he didn't have a say in his actions? Was Sebastian being controlled by something?

**Sorry this one was really sucky, I tried, but I'm just really worn out today *looks out window*…tonight, anyways, sorry.**

**I tried to make up for it being late by making it a little longer.**

**Songs used/mentioned: Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park, The Middle by Jimmy Eat World**

**I'm going to try to post the first chapter of Alena's view of this soon, it's going to be called Found.**

**DON'T KILL ME! *hides in 'the cave' (my bedroom)***


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG, I'm SO sorry I haven't been posting. I was at my grandma's house and she has no internet. So, in return, I'll try to make this chapter a little longer.**

**I JUST realized that I can't post Found until I finish this one, I'm sorry again, so I'll try to keep posting every day until I can put up chapter 1 of Found. I'm really sorry.**

Chapter 6

"Jack the Ripper?" I asked.

"Yes. We've been called out to London to investigate, and you will both be coming with." Ciel informed us.

"I still don't see why you need _us_ to come if you have Sebastian-"

"You're coming and I don't want to hear you complain_ once_." He said. I frowned.

"Fine, I'll go tell Alena." I turned around and walked out the door.

Somehow, in my distraction, I had run into William. He was walking down the hall a few feet in front of me, but he obviously didn't hear me.

"Hey, Will!" I called. He stopped, turning to look at me.

"Ayomi! I haven't seen you in a while. By the way, amazing performance at the ball." He complimented.

"Thanks. So, where ya headed?" I asked, letting the slang from my time leak into my voice.

"I was just going up to see if Alena was ready yet."

"I was headed there too." We started walking again. "So, I noticed something in your eyes when you said my sister's name." I teased. "Do you like her?"

"…I… I think I _do_." I stopped and looked up at him.

"You know I was just kidding, right?"

"I know, but now that you said it…I think I like Alena."

"Do you like her, or do you love her?"

"I…I love her."

"Seriously? But you've only known her for what, three days?"

"You seem to be very protective of her."

"Oh, cram it. She's my sister. We raised each other. You tend to have a strong connection with someone when they're the only person you think you can trust."

"You don't trust anyone?"

"Well, I do _now_, but back before, in our world, I was never really able to let people know the real me."

"Who do you trust in this world?"

"Well, you, Alena, Maylene, Bard, Finni, and Se-" I stopped myself. I didn't know if I could still trust Sebastian. I had talked to Bard, Finni, and Maylene this morning, and they had said that Sebastian had to have a lot of self-control, especially if he didn't kill them when Finni accidentally burned down the garden. That was all the proof I needed. Someone, or something, was controlling him.

"Are you alright?" William's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um…Yeah, sorry, just…spacing out."

"In the middle of a sentence?" He raised one dark eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like I have emotionally scarring memories or anything." I laid on the sarcasm.

"So, what were you going to Alena's room for?"

"I was going to tell her that Ciel wants us to come to London with him and Sebastian to help solve the Jack the Ripper case."

"That sounds a bit dangerous."

"Don't worry, Alena's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"I know that…but…" He trailed off.

"Don't worry. I'll protect her."

"I think _she_ might be the one having to protect _you_."

"STFU!" I pouted.

"I know you have a lot of slang terms in your world, but I have no idea what that means."

"It means Shut The Fuck Up." I said, counting on my fingers like I was trying to explain math to a child.

"People in your time seem very violent, and I'm a shinigami!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad, but you get used to it, I guess."

"We're here." I stopped and looked up.

He knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again. No response. I wave him aside and turned the knob. It twisted about an inch before stopping. She had locked her door. I took a step back and held my fists up, remembering the two years Alena and I had taken Tae Kwon Do. I threw a side kick, knocking the door off of its hinges as it fell to the floor with a thud. I looked up at the shocked face of William.

"_Who's_ protecting _who_?" I said.

I looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of place. The only thing was… her window was open. I searched the bond, trying to figure out where she was. Seeing through eyes, she was on the roof. I blinked, returning to Alena's room. I ran over to the window, climbed onto the ledge, and looked down. It was about a three floor drop. I turned towards the outside wall of the mansion, using my claws as I started to climb the brick surface. Once I managed to pull myself onto the roof, I walked over to where I had seen Alena sitting. I found her staring up at the sky, watching the clouds. I sat down next to her. She looked at me as I plopped down, but then went back to watching the clouds.

"Do you think we'll ever get back to our own time?" Her voice was quiet, fragile, as if she hadn't spoken in years.

"I don't know. Maybe, but um…"

"What?"

"I don't think I want to go back." I told her. Her eyes widened, and she whipped around to face me.

"What do you mean you 'don't want to go back'? I thought you wanted to see our friends again! I thought you wanted to go home!" She yelled.

"Well, I did… at first, but now…not so much. You don't get it, Alena. For some reason, I can trust the people here." Images of a certain red-eyed butler crept into my mind_. Why was I thinking of Sebastian?_ "Besides, they were never really _my_ friends. They were your friends that only hung out with me because I was your sister. I've made my own friends here, Alena. I don't know if I could leave them behind." I said.

"Ayomi, listen to yourself! You know how much Serena likes you, and Natalie and Jessy too! They're as much your friends as they are mine!"

"No, they're not! They were never my friends! I never trusted anyone but you! I never let anyone in but you! I NEVER HAD ANYONE BUT YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT, ALENA? THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! THEY NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! IT WAS ONLY YOU THEY LIKED! IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT DAMN CHARISMA, YOU'D PROBLY BE AS ALONE AS I AM!"

"Ayomi, I-"

"NO! I DON'T CARE!"

"AYOMI! YOU NEED TO LISTEN FOR A MINUTE!"

"WHAT?"

"MY MOTHER IS STILL ALIVE!" She screamed. That shut me up.

"I-I…but I thought she died giving birth?"

"Dad and I had to tell you that, to protect you. My mom hated me. She beat me constantly. Dad tried to stop her, every time, but, she only turned on him and blamed him for me being born. Mom had an ability that had made her insane. She could see into the future. She saw that you were going to be born. A cat-demon, half-sister to a demon/angel hybrid. You are much more powerful than you think. She became obsessed, trying to get dad closer to every cat-demon they met. Dad finally got sick of her. He hated the way she treated us, me and him, and one day, he just packed up and walked out, taking me with him, not even bothering to tell her. Not long after that, Dad met your mom, and, well, you know the rest, but…I feel like Mom's searching for us. In fact, I _know_ she's searching for us. I can feel it. I think she might have followed us into the past. Ayomi, I don't want to be like this, but I can't stand the thought of _that woman_ getting ahold of you." She finished. There was silence for a second as I took it all in.

"I know how scared you are, I can sense it, but, Alena…I can't leave this world. I know how hard this is for you, and I'm sorry to say this, but…In this world, you may be lost, but I am found. I feel like I was meant to be here. Alena… I'm sorry." I said, trying not to let the tears escape my eyes with her watching. That would only show weakness.

I got up, and turned to leave, before remembering something.

"Ciel wants to see you." I said over my shoulder.

I walked to the edge of the roof, and jumped off, flinging myself toward the ground. I whipped around at the last second, grabbing the windowsill to Alena's room. I flipped into her room, ignoring William as I ran straight to my room, slamming the door behind me.

…

I screamed. I yelped. I whimpered. The nightmare had caught me and wouldn't let go. Until a gloved hand laid itself on my shoulder. I screamed again, my eyes snapping open as I recoiled into the pillow. I looked up at the person who woke me, only to see Sebastian standing there, worry clouding his features.

"Miss Ayomi, are you alright?" He asked.

At that moment, I forgot completely about the incident in the bathroom, just happy to see a familiar face. I flung myself to him in a hug, crying into his chest. He stood there for a moment, tense, before relaxing and placing one hand on my lower back, stroking my hair with his other hand. My ears twitched. They had apparently come uncovered while I slept, and now they were exposed, so I didn't bother trying to hide my tail.

After a few minutes, I pulled away, rubbing my eyes. He made me sit down on the bed, and he sat next to me, still holding my arms, trying desperately to comfort me. Which was strange, considering demons really didn't have any emotions. He watched me, waiting for me to start crying again. When it became obvious I wouldn't, he spoke.

"What happened?"

"Like you care."

"Just tell me what happened."

"I…I think Alena and I just got into our first fight."

"What was it over?"

"She wanted to go back home…but I didn't." I looked up at him, meeting his eyes, which were widened in surprise.

"Why did you not want to go home?" He asked.

"Let's just say I fit in better here." I said. I leaned against his chest, trying not to cry again as I remembered the last words of my rant. He stroked my hair again. We sat like that for a few minutes. Then, he pulled away.

"I came here to help you pack. We will be attending a ball while we're out, so bocchan wanted to make sure you packed appropriately."

"Fine, but I don't have any dresses that aren't my uniforms."

"Master Ciel ordered me to hang a choice of dresses in your closet. Please choose two, and then you may pick whatever else to wear that you wish."

"So, I can wear my shorts?" I questioned. He raised a dark eyebrow, but nodded anyway. "Awesome!"

He grabbed my suitcase, and I opened the closet, my jaw dropped and my eye twitched. It was filled with a shit load of frilly, poufy dresses, the kind I hated. Sebastian came up behind me as I began flipping through the gowns, looking for the least humiliating one. My eyes landed on a deep, blood red one, and I instantly loved it. It had short sleeves, floor –length, and had a deep, plunging neckline. I didn't necessarily like showing that much cleavage, but it was probably the best I was going to get out of these. I handed it to Sebastian, who expertly folded it and placed it in the suitcase. I turned back to look for the second one, when another gown caught my eye. It was black and, like the last one, floor-length. It was a halter top, and the back came down and covered near the bottom of the small of someone's back. I handed it to Sebastian as well, before closing the closet, and going over to the dresser. I pulled out my shorts that reached my upper thigh, a couple pairs of knee-high socks, and old jean skirt, and two identical black tank tops. I snatched my cloak from where it rested over the back of a chair, and went back to the bed. I set the clothes down and started folding them to pack them, before Sebastian took the shirt I was folding from my hands.

"I'll pack for you, just finish getting ready." He said.

I looked down at what I was wearing, and realized I didn't have any shoes on. I also needed to fix my hair again to hide my ears. I sat on the bed and slipped my boots on my feet, lacing them up and knotting them tightly. Then, I walked over to the vanity, grabbed my brush, and fought with my hair until it neatly covered my ears. I turned to Sebastian and smiled.

"I'm ready." I said. He raised hi eyebrow.

"What about your tail?"

"Ah, shit." I swore.

I looked for the black ribbon I usually used to keep my tail tied up, but I couldn't find it. I sighed and turned around, nearly running into the gloved hand that held the very ribbon I was looking for. I took it, muttered a vague 'thanks', and waited for him to leave so I could tie my tail. When he didn't leave, I sighed again.

"Sebastian, could you please go somewhere else, I need to tie my tail up." I said.

"I've seen you in less, so does it really matter whether or not I 'go somewhere else'?"

"I guess you're right." I said.

He walked back over to my suitcase, packing a few more things, while I tried to tie my tail so it wouldn't be seen. I was having a hard time, though. I couldn't quite reach to tie the ribbon. I felt a pair of gloved hands grab to ends of the ribbon from my hands, making me jump. He chuckled, then knotted the ribbon, making a dark red blush spread over my cheeks. He adjusted my dress, then stood up and handed me my suitcase. He handed me my cloak, which I gladly tied on over the skimpy maid's dress.

"Well then, shall we go, my lady?" He asked.

"Drop the 'my lady' and the 'miss' and maybe I'll actually listen to you." I teased.

I walked downstairs, him following behind me silently. When we got downstairs, I would've turned around and walked right back up if Sebastian hadn't been standing in my way.

Alena stood there, talking to William. I knew I should apologize. I had to apologize, but I refused to be the first one this time. She saw me, and the silence became incredibly akward. Ciel walked in just then, and Sebastian went over to his side. I followed them as they walked out the door. William walked behind me, Alena by his side. When we got to the carriage, I breathed a sigh of relief. There were two carriages. That meant maybe Alena and I wouldn't be stuck together for the entire ride. Sebastian helped Ciel in, then held his hand out to me. I hesitantly took it, letting him assist me as I climbed the step into the carriage. I watched as William helped Alena into the other one, and a sigh of relief left my lungs. Sebastian climbed in and shut the door. Ciel looked at me.

"Is this okay? I heard you and your sister arguing on the roof, and I figured you wouldn't want to be stuck with her the whole way to London." He said.

"Yes, it's fine. Thank you, bocchan." I smiled at him. He looked out the window, watching as the mansion faded into the distance.

I pulled out my iPod, which I had snuck into my cloak, and scrolled through my playlist. Sebastian, who was sitting next to me, looked over.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's my iPod." I said. He looked confused. "My music player."

"You can listen to music from that?" He asked. I sighed.

I pulled out my headphones so it would switch to the speaker, then turned on _Again_ by Flyleaf. The song flooded the small space. Ciel looked over with interest. Sebastian looked surprised.

…

As expected, it was a long ride to Ciel's townhouse in London. As soon as we walked in the door, there was a huge crash. We all dropped our bags and ran towards the sound. We looked into a room that had been completely destroyed. Things were thrown everywhere. There was a woman in red looking through an almost empty bookshelf. She had short, red hair, and red eyes. There was a man sitting on the floor looking into a vase. He had short, black hair and appeared to be Chinese. I spotted a man crouched behind the couch, but all I could see was the top of his head. His long, brown hair looked like a red bow was pulling it back.

"Goodness sake. Where _do_ they keep the tea in this house?" The woman in red said.

"I can't find it either." The Chinese man said.

"Don't be silly, of course it's not in _there_." The woman said.

"Madame Red? Lau? Why are _you_ here?" Ciel snapped.

"Ciel, you're early, dear." Madame Red stated. She looked at the rest of us. "And you've brought guests."

Lau looked over, saw me and Alena, and came over to us. He started grabbing at me, hands roaming dangerously close to the "I'm going to kill this pervert if he keeps touching me" places. He did the same with Alena. Then he turned to Ciel.

"They're quite nice. How much are you asking for them?" He asked. I resisted the urge to strangle him.

"They're not for sale! They're my new maids!" Ciel shouted. Lau's face dropped. _This was going to be a great visit._

…

I set my bag down in my room, and jumped onto the bed. Apparently we were going to a ball this evening hosted by some guy called Viscount Druitt. Sebastian said he would be up shortly to help me into my "corset", whatever that was. A minute later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

The door opened and Sebastian walked in. He took one look at my sprawl on the bed and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

He closed the door, then opened my suitcase, pulling out a very stiff-looking piece of fabric. He looked at me.

"You're going to have to get undressed." He said. I blushed, but nodded. He closed his eyes as I took off my dress, much to my relief. He may have seen me in less, but that still didn't make it un-embarrassing. I guided his hands and the corset around my body, shivering when his hand brushed my skin.

"You can open your eyes now." I said. He did. He began lacing up the corset, and I realized why they didn't have them in my time (or at least know that I know of), they hurt like hell. I gasped as the fabric tightened around my body.

"Ah! Sebastian, stop!" I begged.

"I'm sorry, my lady." He said. He continued lacing up the fabric death-cage.

"That hurts!"

"Just hold still, it will be over soon." He said. I tried to catch my breath, only to come up short. Damn, it felt like this thing was crushing my lungs.

"S-stop!" I stammered. He chuckled.

"You can handle jumping off the roof, but you turn into_ this_ when being asked to wear a corset?"

"S-shut…up." I said. I yelped as it tugged tighter.

"OWW! Stop it!"

"You really think this is the worst thing you're going to go through tonight?" He chuckled.

"Ah! Cut it out!"

"I'm almost done, calm down."

"You try calming down when you're being squeezed into one of these things."

"I don't think that will happen."

"Gah! Stop it, Sebastian! Just get this damn thing off of me!"

"Just a little longer, you can do it."

"God damnit! You're seriously trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"I don't think anyone's been killed by a corset." He said.

With one more, swift tug, it was over. It felt like my ribs had just been stepped on by an elephant, but other than that, I was fine. He grabbed my red dress as I tried to catch my breath, which was virtually impossibly with this thing on. He slipped the dress over my head, and made me sit down on the bed. He pulled a pair of strappy, red heels out of my suitcase. _When did he put those in there?_ I wondered.

He slipped the heels on my feet, then helped me stand. He led me over to the floor-length mirror that was on the wall, and I gasped. I looked beautiful. The dress was form-fitting and regal, my hair fell in loose curls and framed my face perfectly. I would definitely turn some heads at the ball. I turned to Sebastian.

"I'm ready. Let's go." I said. He placed his hand over his heart and bowed.

"Yes, my lady."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to post lately. I think I'll only be posting every other day from now on, I'm just not on a very good schedule right now.**

**I think my friend is going to kill me if I don't start posting regularly. She started reading this story, told me about it, and when I told her I was the one who wrote it, she almost tackled me…in public. So, I might have to throw in another OC or else I'll get tackled again ^_^'**

Chapter 7

Sebastian offered me his hand to help me out of the carriage. I stepped down, then stared at the mansion in awe. It was big and _extremely_ classy. Ciel stepped up beside me. He was wearing a pink and black, floor-length dress. His long, silver-blue hair was pulled back in two, curly pigtails. He wore a pink and black hat with roses on it in place of his eyepatch. If you haven't figured it out already, he was dressed as a girl.

Alena stepped out or her carriage, with the help of William. She wore a long, white halter dress with a slit up the thigh. Her hair was pulled back into a curly bun with strands hanging free around her face. She looked like a model. She probably could've been too, if we were still back in our time.

Madame Red stepped up next to Ciel. She wore a long, red dress, of course. I had to admit, she looked kind of pretty. Lau stood next to her, wearing a black suit.

Sebastian Stepped up beside me, dressed in a black suit with a brown vest. His hair was parted differently than normal, and he wore a pair of glasses that only seemed to add to his good looks. Ciel turned to Madame Red.

"I don't see why _I_ have to dress like a girl if you have _those two_ here." He snapped, pointing at Alena and me.

"We don't want them knowing you're a Phantomhive, do we? If anyone sees a young boy walking around with an eyepatch and a handsome butler following him, they'll automatically know who you are." She said.

"So _that's_ why you wanted me and Alena to come so badly. You wanted to use us as bait." I said accusingly. He looked away.

"That's not it at all." He mumbled.

"So who are we supposed to be?" I asked Madame Red.

"Let's see. You two and Ciel can be my nieces visiting from another country, and Sebastian and William can be your home tutors." She said.

"Okay, but I was thinking more in the way of names."

"Oh, I didn't think about that."

"Well, Alena and I can go by our nicknames."

"Great, what are they?"

"Mine's Aya and hers is Aly."

"Splendid, now, as for Ciel."

"How about Celene?"

"Perfect! Now we're ready." Madame Red laughed.

I shook my head and walked ahead. Once we got inside, Alena and William went off to search for the viscount. I walked towards the back wall, wanting to hide in the shadows as much as possible. Sebastian looked at Ciel. Ciel nodded, then Sebastian followed me. I sighed.

"Why do you feel the need to follow me everywhere?" I asked.

"Bocchan asked me to stay by you for protection."

"So, are you my body guard now?" I teased.

"You could say that." He smirked.

I stopped in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall. Sebastian stood beside me, eyes slowly grazing the room. After a minute of standing in silence, music started playing, and couples began dancing. Sebastian turned to me and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, blushing. I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor.

While we were dancing, I noticed a man with shoulder-length blond hair and violet-blue eyes watching us. I guess he was kind of handsome, in an all-white suit. I looked up at Sebastian.

"Is that the Viscount?" I asked. He looked at the man, then back at me.

"Yes. Let's head over there." He said. I nodded.

Sebastian danced us to the side of the room, where I almost collapsed from dizziness.

"Are you tired already?" He asked. I glared.

"It's because_ you_ spun me around so much." I accused. He chuckled.

I stood up and brushed off my dress. I turned as a hand tapped my shoulder. It was the Viscount.

"My, you are an excellent dancer." He said to me.

"I shall go check on Miss Aly." Sebastian said, walking off. I turned back to the Viscount.

"Thank you, sir."

"You are quite beautiful for being so young. Like a panther." He flirted.

"Thank you. You're a very handsome man, Viscount." I smiled. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Might I ask your name, my panther?"

"Aya."

"Aya, the beautiful goddess."

"Viscount, I think you're trying too hard to seduce me."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't need to try. You're natural charm is quite enough. Shall we go somewhere more…private?" I asked, trying not to puke.

"You're eager, my dear." He said, taking my hand and leading me away from the guests.

I smiled, trying not to look as disgusted as I actually was. He led me up a set of stairs, behind a curtain, and into an odd room, shutting the door behind me. There was a violet fog in the air, and I found myself growing light-headed. I was getting tired and dizzy as I fell back against the door, slowly sliding to the ground. The evil grin of Viscount Druitt was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

…

My eyes opened, only to be greeted by darkness. I was blindfolded. Trying to move my arms, finding my wrists tied. Legs…Tied ankles. Damn this guy. When I got out of this, I was going to murder him. Screw Sebastian, I'll do it myself.

"This is our last and finest young lady. She appears to be very strong. Her eyes are an odd shade of green, but that only adds to her value." I heard the Viscount's voice and I felt a burning hate well up inside me.

_My eyes? Oh, that's right, I put my contacts back in before I came here so I wouldn't be recognized._

So he was auctioning off young girls? This guy was going to get a shoe up his ass as soon as I get out of here. I took a deep breath.

"_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?_

_Laid back it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're drivin' in your car_

_And you're talking to me one on one but you've become…"_

My voice echoed around the room as I sang.

"_Somebody else round everyone else_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me…"_

I felt all eyes on me as I continued to sing, obviously something the Viscount hadn't expected.

"_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no"_

I remembered what Sebastian had told me on the way here, while Ciel was busy being pissed off about the dress. He had turned to me, and stared into my eyes.

"Ayomi, if something happens, and you need my help, all you have to do is sing, and I'll be able to find you, no matter where you are." He had said. I remember nodding, thinking how cheesy he sounded. I guess it was the only thing I could count on right now.

"_You come over unannounced_

_dressed up like you're somethin' else_

_where you are ain't where it's at you see_

_you're making me_

_laugh out when you strike your pose_

_take off all your preppy clothes_

_you know you're not fooling anyone_

_when you've become"_

The lights must've gone out, because if I thought it was dark before… Screams interrupted my thoughts. The lights went back on, I could see it reflecting off my cheeks under the blindfold. There was the sound of metal bending, and I was picked up by a pair of strong arms. The blindfold slipped off my head and fell to the floor with a quite thump. I looked up into the red eyes of Sebastian.

"I was wondering if you were going to get here before the song ended." I teased.

"My apologies." He smiled. He snapped his fingers, and the ropes tying my arms and legs ripped apart, joining the blindfold on the floor.

I stretched, shook my head, and looked around. Over a dozen people lay on the floor, including the Viscount, and they were all unconscious. I yelped in surprise as Sebastian picked me up bridal-style.

"Damn it, do you always have to startle me like that!" I snapped. He seemed to find this amusing.

"Shall we go, my lady?" He asked.

…

We were back in the carriages and headed home when Sebastian looked over at me. He didn't say anything, just watched me, as if waiting for something.

"What?" I snapped.

"Are you alright, lady Ayomi? Your wrists…" He trailed off. Ciel looked over at my wrists, before looking back out the window.

I glanced down at my wrists. Red marks burned from where the ropes had been. They stung a bit, but otherwise, they were fine.

"I'm ok." I said. He didn't look convinced.

"I'll bandage them when we get back to the townhouse."

"You might want to bandage your brain while you're at it, I'm pretty sure you hurt it, with all that thinking earlier." I said. Ciel sputtered a laugh. "Well, what do you know, I'm a comedian." I joked.

…

I sat on the bed and Sebastian kneeled in front of me as he bandaged my wrists and ankles. I had told him I was fine, but he refused to leave my room until I let him help.

"Why are you so worried about me?" I asked when he finished.

"I…I'm not sure." He said, looking very caught-off-guard-ish. He turned to leave.

I could _not_ let this opportunity pass me by. I leapt at him, trying to pin him to the ground, but he turned at the last second, grabbing me by my wrists, careful of the bandages, and instead pinned me to the bed. His face hovered inches from mine, his hair falling forward and tickling my cheek.

"How did you know I was going to attack?" I asked.

"You're very predictable, lady Ayomi." He chuckled.

"Damn you, demon." I said.

"You're one to talk." He flirted.

I realized that he still hadn't moved to get off of me, and I felt my breathing become heavy as I blushed. Sebastian noticed this, and smiled.

"Is something wrong, miss?" He teased.

"You're such an ass." I said.

"Really now, why must you insult me every chance you get?"

"It's part of the anti-social thing." I joked, smiling devilishly at him.

"You didn't seem very anti-social at the ball earlier."

"I can be, when I want to." I said.

"Do you want to now?" He asked, whispering into my ear. My breath hitched.

"Why do _you_ care?" I asked, trying to avoid the question.

"No reason." He said grinning.

I was about to say something very unlady-like, but he leaned down and kissed me, making me forget the very rude comment. This kiss was different than the last one. It wasn't as desperate, or as…fake. He wasn't being controlled this time. And this time…I liked it. I kissed him back, my arms sliding around his neck, pulling him down to me. One of his hands slipped behind my head, getting tangled in my hair, the other one going to the small of my back, bringing me closer still.

He pulled away and traced a line of kisses along my collar bone.

"Se-Sebastian." I stuttered. He continued kissing my neck, his hand now running along my side. "Sebastian…I can't." He stopped and looked at me.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I just can't…not now." I said.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid if I get too close to someone, and something happens… I can't lose anyone, not again." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Sebastian pulled me to him, hugging me tightly to his chest, letting me cry until I finally fell asleep in his arms.

**OMG! That totally sucked! XD**

**Again, I'm sooo sorry I haven't posted lately. I'm stuck in summer school and it's kind of making me super tired. I was going to post yesterday, and the day before, but ended up falling asleep both times ^_^'**

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer to make it up to you guys, just don't kill me.**

**And to my little tackling friend out there (you know who you are) I'll put your OC in soon, but if you tackle me again, I'll hang you from my tree by your ankles -_-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember that friend of mine who tackled me? Well, she told her brother that I wrote the story (turns out she had got **_**him**_** to read it too) and now I have to put in **_**both**_** their characters! -_-**

**I also got chewed out for moping about not being able to finish writing the song I was working on. ^_^' yes, I'm insane, I know.**

Chapter 8

My eyelids slowly fluttered open, and were met by a familiar suit. I screamed and moved away quickly, falling off the bed and hitting the floor with a thud. Sebastian stood up and walked over to me, staring down at me with an amused look in his eyes.

"Are you alright, lady Ayomi?" He asked.

"You suck." I snapped.

His amused look increased as he helped me up. My tail brushed against my leg, startling me. I yelped and jumped into his arms, causing him to chuckle.

"Bastard." I muttered.

"I had nothing to do with this." He said innocently. I lightly punched his arm as he set me on my feet. "We have another ball to go to tonight, so please be ready. And bring your…" He glanced at my guitar case questioningly.

"Guitar?" I supplied.

"Yes, thank you."

"Do you not know what a guitar is?"

"They don't have them in my world. And I haven't been in this world for a long time, until I made a contract with master Ciel."

"Oh."

"Pick out three songs to perform."

"What for?"

"You and lady Alena have been hired to perform tonight at a ball held by Lady Elizabeth."

"Nice that Ciel rents us out without telling us."

"Lady Alena will choose three songs as well and you two will perform. _Together_." He added, seeing my look.

"Fine, but I'm still mad at her."

"I never said you didn't have to be." He smirked and walked out.

I threw on my shorts, a black tank-top, and black thigh-high socks, and dug through my bag to find my cloak. Sebastian had packed it away yesterday when I'd left it sitting on the floor in my room. Along with my cloak, I found a pair of black converse sneakers. I set them aside, put my jewelry on, brushed my hair, and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth hurriedly and rushed down the stairs, just like in the summer when I was little, trying not to make the others wait too long before we went to the beach. I missed my parents so much. My foot caught on the last step, and I fell face-first to the floor. I looked up as laughter echoed around me. Alena stood there, hand outstretched to help me up.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

Her laughter continued, and my memories went back to the time we made our Halloween costumes. I had taken a bunch of fake leaves and sewed them to a red sweat-suit. I also carried around a rake. I was a pile of leaves. Alena had taken mini boxes of cereal, empty of course, and glued them to a black sweat-suit. She had painted "blood" on the boxes and glued plastic knives in them. She was a cereal killer. I grabbed her hand and climbed to my feet.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." She said.

"Wait, what?" I asked, caught off guard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way and it was wrong of me to not notice it. We always claimed we were as close as sisters could be, but I didn't even notice…I'm so sorry." She said. I threw my arms around her in a hug.

"It's ok. I forgive you. I'm sorry too." I said, pulling back and smiling at her.

"Well, why don't we go get some food, then go up and work on our playlist?" She advised. I nodded.

We walked to the kitchen, arms around each other's shoulders, laughing and talking about the songs we wanted to use.

…

We had decided to go with a more "summery" (as Alena calls it) playlist and so far, it was going good. It was about noon when we stopped for lunch. We raced each other down the stairs, my sock getting caught on the same step as before, and I fell, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. I looked up into Sebastian's eyes. I looked over by Alena, and saw her standing by William at the foot of the steps. Alena looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. William looked like he was wondering why he hung out with us.

"It seems you two made up." Sebastian said, setting me on my feet.

"Thanks. And yes, we made up, and are inseparable once again." I laughed. Alena walked over and put her arm around my shoulder.

"We were just going to grab some lunch." She said, smiling. William walked back through a doorway, shaking his head. Sebastian motioned for us to follow him, and we did.

He led us into the kitchen and told us to sit down at the table. Alena sat in the nearest chair. I, being the "difficult" person I was, sat cross-legged on the floor. Sebastian looked over, saw me, and sighed.

"Why are you sitting like that?" He asked me.

"Hey! You're talking to the girl that was comfortable sleeping on cardboard and springs!" I warned. He raised an eyebrow.

"Alena and I used to be in Girl Scouts, and when we went camping, the place had cabins, and bunk-beds and everything, but they didn't have mattresses, so we used cut-up cardboard boxes, and sleeping bags." I smiled.

"And yes, she was the only one there that got a good night's sleep." Alena laughed.

"You really are an oddity." He said.

William walked in just then, saw me on the floor, and shook his head. Alena jumped up, went over, and hugged him. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. They pulled apart, then Alena kissed him. They pulled apart again, and Alena looked at me.

"What?" She asked, seeing my face.

"So, when did you two become an item?" I asked. Alena blushed. William looked confused.

"An item?" He asked, confused.

"Dating." Alena informed him. Sebastian watched our conversation like a game of Ping-Pong, looking very amused as he put something in the oven.

"So, I think we're almost ready for tonight." I told Sebastian as he walked over and stood next to me, gazing down at me, amused.

"Perfect. I'm looking forward to your performance. And I think you and Lady Elizabeth will get along very well." He smiled.

"Hey, Ayomi, where are your boots?" Alena asked. I looked at her.

"Upstairs. You know how I hate to wear shoes when I don't have to." I said. She laughed.

Ciel walked in just then. He saw me, and a confused look came over his face.

"Why are you on the floor?" He asked.

Alena burst out laughing, leaning over and holding her gut. I laughed too, hand over my mouth, other hand gripping my knee to keep me from falling backwards. Sebastian looked at me, his amusement growing. William smiled, _actually smiled_! I don't think I've ever seen his smile! Ciel still looked confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I…I don't know." I said between laughs. Ciel shook his head, mumbling something about teenage girls that didn't sound complimentary, leaving us laughing.

…

Back in my room, I dug through my bag, pulled out my black dress, went over, and shut the door. I slipped the dress over my head, and looked into the mirror. It was beautiful. It was floor-length, black, a halter top, and the back came together near the bottom of the small of my back. I loved it. I tied on my ribbons, and slipped on a pair of strappy, black stilettos that Sebastian had managed to sneak into my bag, and looked at my reflection. Just a few more things.

I grabbed my brush, and styled my hair to hide my ears, but curled it enough so it wouldn't look too plain, but didn't look like I had tried too hard. I went back to the mirror, and smile. I looked like a shadow goddess. My raven black hair cascaded down my shoulders and back in waves of darkness. My eyes shone like the night sky, beckoning. My pale skin kind of made me look like a ghost, but I liked it. I grabbed my guitar case, and headed downstairs.

Sebastian, William, Ciel, Alena, Madame Red, and Lau stood by the door, along with that one guy that I'd seen hiding behind the couch when we got here yesterday. He had long, brown hair, tied back by a red bow, and had odd, yellow-green eyes. He was wearing a suit similar to Sebastian's, but he didn't pull his off half as well.

"Hi guys." I said, smiling. They saw me, and all their eyes widened. I laughed. "Well, are you all just going to stand here, staring at me, or are we going to go?" I joked.

"Right." Ciel said, snapping out of his daze.

"Oh, and Ciel, Alena and I have an extra song picked out, if that's ok." I said. He nodded.

We stepped outside, and I climbed into the carriage with Alena, Ciel, William, and Sebastian. Alena and I talked and laughed the whole ride there, joking and telling stories about the stupid things we did when we were younger. Sebastian and William listened with curiosity. I swear, I saw Ciel smile a few times. I could tell he wasn't the kind of person who smiled a lot, and I think maybe having me and Alena and our crazy antics around might be good for him.

When we got there, Sebastian helped me out of the carriage, and led me over to where the others waited. We walked into the big ballroom they had decorated, and were greeted by two people, a guy and a girl.

The girl was kind of short, with shoulder-length, brown-blond hair. She had bright blue eyes, and a kind smile. The guy, however, was tall, with pitch black hair, golden orange eyes, and an uninterested look on his face.

"Hi there!" The girl said cheerily.

"Salut*!" I said.

"My name is Savannah, and this is my twin brother, Jace." She said, waving to the guy beside her.

"Twin?" Alena questioned.

"Yeah, perfectly identical." Jace muttered. Savannah rolled her eyes.

"We're paternal twins." She said.

"Oh." Alena and I said in unison.

"You two are performing tonight, right?" She said, glancing at our guitar cases.

"Yep, that's us." I said, smiling.

"Great! We were hired tonight to help you two."

"Help us?"

"Setting up, finding your way around, stuff like that." Savannah smiled and grabbed Alena's wrist, pulling her towards the back of the room. I watched Alena being pulled away, trying not to laugh, while Jace just watched them disappear into the crowd, then turned towards me, waving for me to follow. I did. The rest of our group went off to do their own things.

I walked next to Jace as we walked towards where Savannah had dragged Alena off to. Jace walked with his hands crossed behind his head. There was something about him, and those eyes. He wasn't human. I didn't want to confront him though, because I wasn't sure what he would do when I asked him what he was.

"So, you play guitar?" He asked, breaking the akward silence.

"Yeah, my sister and I learned from our dad, when he was still alive."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok. It's not your fault he's gone. Besides, tonight's supposed to be a party!"

"I guess so… Was that your sister Savannah dragged off?" He questioned, looking down at me. I laughed.

"Yeah, that's her. I think Savannah almost gave her a heart attack when we came in, you guys kinda jumped out of nowhere."

"She didn't look scared."

"Trust me, you startled her, she's just not one to jump at things like that."

"Then how did you know?" He asked. Damn. How was I going to get out of this without giving up the bond?

"Trust me, I know. We've been together since our parents died, and I know when she's startled." I said. He stopped and looked at me.

"_Both_ your parents are dead?"

"Yeah. We've been fending for ourselves since I was nine and she was ten. We just recently were, um, hired at the Phantomhive manor." I said. His eyes studied me.

"You're not from this time, are you?" He asked. My eyes widened. My breathing stopped. Oh, shit.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"You're from the future, right?"

"How…how did you know?" I asked. Shit, shit, shit!

"It's ok, calm down. Me and Savannah are from the future too."

"What year?"

"2011"

"Us too. We'd just finished our choir concert at school, and...Whatever, long story."

"Kay. This way." He said, and started walking again.

Alena and Savannah were standing at the back of the room, talking. We headed over to them.

"Hey, Alena. These two are from the same time as us." I said. Savannah gasped in excitement.

"Really?" She asked, looking ready to scream. Alena and I looked at her and nodded. She jumped up and down in excitement. "Finally! Someone we can actually talk to!"

"Yeah, right?" I laughed.

"Well, ShowTime." Alena said.

**Ok, I know, that sucked.**

**I just remembered I forgot about the song in the last chapter, sorry. It was Complicated by Avril Lavigne.**

**YAY, I won't get tackled again X3**

**Hope you liked it! ^_^'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! You guys probably thought of me as a metal-head from the past chapters, right? Well, this chapter's going to be a contradiction!**

**Savannah, I only ask you one thing…STOP TACKLING ME!**

"We have a few extra songs on the playlist, if that's alright." I told Savannah.

"Oh, that's great! Go ahead and play whatever you guys want to!" She said.

"Great, we kind of just added them on the way here. We used to play them at home, before, well… you know." I smiled.

Jace motioned for us to shut up and play. I looked at Alena, and nodded. We began to play the first song, and the guests went silent as they listened. A few started dancing in the center of the room.

"_Three little birds, sat on my window._

_And they told me I don't need to worry._

_Summer came like cinnamon_

_So sweet,_

_Little girls double-dutch on the concrete."_

We sang in perfect harmony, smiling and trying not to laugh.

"_Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright_

_The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same_

_Oh, don't you hesitate._

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song_

_You go ahead, let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow."_

We continued singing as I remembered all the times Alena and I would sing along whenever this song came on the radio when we were little. Our dad would laugh and pretend to be the audience, as if we were famous. Mom would grab the video camera and record us, smiling so sweetly. The song ended and we waited for the applause to calm down before starting the next song. I laughed as we sang.

"_I'm gonna soak up the sun_

_I'm gonna tell everyone_

_To lighten up, I'm gonna tell 'em that_

_I've got no one to blame_

_For every time I feel lame_

_I'm looking up"_

I remembered the time we went to the beach, Alena and I racing each other in the water, mom and dad watching us from the shore, cheering us on. That song ended too, and we once again had to wait before going on to the next one. People were dancing in the middle of the room for almost every song

"_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh_

_And don't it feel good, hey_

_Alright now_

_And don't it feel good, hey_

_Alright now"_

I smiled as I watched the guests dance around, remembering how mom and dad used to dance with me and Alena, as we laughed. We went on to the next song as that one ended. I was happy to be remembering all the fun times my family had in the summer, even if they _did_ hurt.

"_Do you believe in magic in a young girls heart _

_How the music can free her whenever it starts _

_And it's magic if the music is groovy _

_It makes you feel happy like an old time movie _

_I'll tell ya about the magic, it'll free your soul _

_But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll"_

I noticed Sebastian standing by the others in the corner of the room. There was a girl with long blond pigtails, and pretty green eyes standing with them. The entire group was watching us, even William. Sebastian's gaze caught mine, and he smiled. Tonight was amazing, and I hoped we could have more nights like this. The song ended, and we move on to our next one. Alena glanced over, and I grinned at her before we started singing.

"_Sun's up_

_A little after twelve_

_Make breakfast for myself_

_Leave the work for someone else_

_People say_

_They say that it's just a phase_

_They tell me to act my age,_

_Well I am_

_I am_

_On this perfect day,_

_Nothing's standing in my way_

_On this perfect day,_

_When nothing can go wrong"_

I smiled, remembering us running around the house, laughing as we chased each other up and down the stairs, until we ran into dad. We had cringed back, waiting to get yelled at, until he had started laughing and chasing us around too. Mom eventually joined us, after putting dinner in the oven. We moved on to the next song.

"_Beneath empty walls,_

_I've been talking to myself again_

_You don't hear a word_

_Why bother to explain it when_

_You say that I should try_

_But I feel that I'm half alive_

_And the rest of me is somewhere else _

_I wish the world would just spin faster_

_Get to my happy ever after._

_You're looking at me,_

_You're waiting to see the difference,_

_The difference in me._

_And you keep telling me to grow up,_

_But why should I, it's never good enough_

_How could I be when you never see the difference,_

_The difference in me."_

I smiled as I watched the guests dance around, all of them smiling.

"I don't wanta fight

Don't care who's right or wrong anymore.

I'm sick of all this pain

Can it be the way it was before

When I always made you smile

Seems it's been a while

'Cause now you're always out of reach"

I felt like laughing in joy, my mood was so light. I saw Savannah and Jace walk over and join the group in the corner. Jace's eyes never left us as we sang, and it made me wonder if he had figured out we weren't human either.

"_I wish the world would just spin faster_

_Get to my happy ever after._

_You're looking at me,_

_You're waiting to see the difference,_

_The difference in me._

_And you keep telling me to grow up,_

_But why should I, it's never good enough_

_How could I be when you never see the difference,_

_The difference in me._

_The difference, the difference in me"_

We finished the song, and I laughed, basking in the sounds of cheers and applause. Alena looked over, and she nudged me.

"What's up?" I whispered.

"We only need one guitar for the last song, right?" She whispered back.

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's add piano to it."

"But I don't know how to play."

"I do. Dad taught me when I was home sick that one month."

"When you got the demon flue?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's add piano then." I smiled as she moved over to the large grand piano next to us. Why hadn't I noticed this before? We started playing our last song of the night, and the guests quieted down fast.

"_How can it be we're with you now_

_You've made our dreams come true_

_You've helped us put us here_

_For that we are so sincere_

_By the love that we'll have_

_Sent for you_

_That moment we came on stage_

_Somehow we always knew_

_That we've been waiting for you"_

I smiled as I heard Alena play for the first time. She was aa amazing a pianist as she was a singer and guitarist.

"_Tell me why_

_Does it feel so incredible_

_Where the light_

_Shine on me it's so beautiful_

_We've been searching_

_For all of our lives_

_All the love that you are flow by_

_And you're all that we need_

_You're incredible_

_You're incredible"_

Our voices blended in such a beautiful way, it was almost magical. I saw Ciel and the blond dancing along with a bunch of other guests in the center of the room, and I figured she must be Lady Elizabeth.

"_Look at our fans screaming like that_

_Look what you've given us_

_The life that is now complete_

_For what this is such a treat_

_Day and day out singing for you_

_The moment we came on stage_

_And we'd only heard of love_

_Till you showed us what it was"_

Sebastian's eyes watched my every move, and I saw William gazing at Alena lovingly.

"_Tell me why_

_Does it feel so incredible_

_Why does it feel_

_Where the light_

_Shine on me it's so beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_We've been searching_

_For all of our lives, our lives_

_All the love that you are flow by_

_And you're all, and you're all_

_That we need, that we need_

_You're incredible_

_Don't you be scared to follow your dreams to come true_

_Listen to your heart and you'll get through_

_Tell me why_

_Does it feel so incredible_

_(So incredible)_

_Where the light (where the light)_

_Shine on me (shines me)_

_It's so beautiful (it's so beautiful)_

_We've been searching_

_For all of our lives, our lives_

_All the love that you are flow by_

_And you're all that we need_

_This is wild this real_

_And your love is real_

_You're incredible_

_You're incredible_

_Yeah, yeah_

_You're incredible_

_You're incredible"_

I smiled as the song ended, and the guests burst into applause, cheering with such enthusiasm that it almost didn't seem real. Some had tears streaming down their faces. I ran over to Alena and hugged her, laughing in joy. We packed up our guitars and headed over to the corner our little group had been watching from. Alena ran to William as soon as she saw him, and he lifted her off the ground in a tight hug, spinning her around before kissing her lightly.

Madame Red came over to me and started talking about how amazing we were. She was soon joined by Lau and the other butler. I talked with them for a bit, before being tackle-hugged by Savannah.

"That was incredible!" She said, her hug so tight it choked me. Jace peeled her off, scolding her for choking people. He came over and gave me a one-armed hug.

"Of course. That's the name of the song." I joked.

We started talking about the different music from our time, while Sebastian watched from a distance, smiling. Alena and William stood talking to Madame Red, Lau, and the other butler, and Ceil had been dragged off somewhere by Lady Elizabeth. Jace said he had something to do, and walked off. Savannah hugged me again, and I laughed. Jace's voice came from across the room. I looked over and saw him next to some kind of old-style recording thingy.

"Please give one more round of applause to our performers this evening, Lady Ayomi Teshino, and Lady Alena Thomas. I have recorded their performance and it shall be the soundtrack for the rest of the night. Please enjoy and have fun." He said, pressing something on the machine. Our voices came over the speakers as our version of incredible played. Savannah ran off to go get Jace. Alena and William had moved to the middle of the floor and were dancing. A voice from behind me startled me, making me jump.

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" I turned to see Sebastian standing behind me, his hand held out.

"It depends. Are you going to make me dizzy again?" I asked.

"I can't promise that." He said.

I took his hand anyway, letting him lead me to the dance floor. He pulled me close to him, his arm snaking around my waist, his other hand holding mine. We danced until the song ended, then walked back to where the others waited, a blush still on my face. Ciel and Elizabeth had joined the group, and she came rushing over when she saw me.

"You and your sister were perfect! I've never heard music like that. What do you call it?" She asked, her eyes shining.

"Well, Alena and I are from America, and I think that's the only place they have that kind of music yet." I said, quickly lying to cover my tail.

"Oh, that's too bad. And you are so pretty!" She smiled.

"Thank you."

"I want to dress you up, but you look too cute already!" She said excitedly. Before I could speak, she had grabbed Ciel and was dragging him away again, claiming she'd be back soon.

"'Dress me up'?" I asked Sebastian.

"Lady Elizabeth likes to decorate things…and people." He said.

"Remind me to think of an excuse for the next time she wants to do that.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you've a way to hide your ears and tail when in a situation like that."

"Not really."

"Don't students from your time have to change clothes for Physical Education?"

"I always had a doctor's note, so I never had to change." I said sheepishly. He sighed and shook his head.

Savannah and Jace ran over before Sebastian could say anything else. Savannah hugged me and Jace pried her off, apologizing to me.

"Ayomi! Guess What!" Savannah said. I think she might've had some sugar today.

"What?" I asked.

"Ciel hired us and now we're going to be working with you!" She squealed. I laughed and hugged her.

Alena and William came over, followed by Madame Red, Lau, and the other butler. Ciel walked up, his eyepatch covered with glitter.

"Let's go. We still have to catch Jack the Ripper." He said.

"Wait, you mean the Viscount _wasn't_ him!" I asked in disbelief. Ciel shook his head.

We went back to the carriages and hopped in, Jace riding with us, Savannah getting stuck with the others. Town house, here we come.

**YAY! An early chapter! And it's a little longer!**

**I already kinda had the thing down, so this chapter's early, but I can't promise the same for the others. Enjoy! ^_^'**

**The songs used in this story are, as follows:**

**Put Your Records on by Corinne Bailey Rae**

**Soak Up The Sun by Sheryl Crow**

**Walking On Sunshine by Aly and Aj**

**Do You Believe In Magic by Aly and Aj**

**Perfect Day by the Clique Girlz**

**The Difference In Me by the Clique Girlz**

**Incredible by the Clique Girls**


	10. Chapter 10

**I meant to post earlier, I swear, but I literally fell down the stairs and I had to wear a wrap on my wrist for a few days. I'm sorry, and no I didn't really get hurt, the worst I got was a carpet burn and a few bruises.**

**Again, sooo sorry!**

**It's time to celebrate because this is…CHAPTER 10! YAY!**

Chapter 10

The carriage stopped in front of an alley. Ciel turned to me and Alena.

"You two are staying here, and no matter what you see or hear, do _not_ get out of this carriage. Do you understand?" He looked at me specifically. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Whatever." I said.

He nodded, knowing that was the closest thing to an agreement he was going to get from me. Sebastian helped him out of the carriage, sending me a warning glare. I held up my hands in fake surrender. He rolled his eyes and shut the door. I leaned back in the seat, crossing my legs on the seat across from me. Alena just took her shoes off and sat indian-style on the bench.

"So, what's going on between you and Sebastian?" She asked. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. I saw you two dancing earlier, and when you got back, you were blushing so bad, I thought you had just got smacked."

"Fine, I admit it, he's hot, and I like him, and I think he likes me too, but there's really nothing going on." I lied, not wanting her to go all overprotective.

"Well, that's boring."

"What about you? How are things going with Mr. Shinigami?" I asked. She blushed.

"Good, I guess. He's really nice, and sweet, and-" She started. I cut her off.

"You're the fucking blush queen, and you're making fun of me for blushing?" I teased.

…

We talked like that for a while, just teasing each other and making stupid comments. Until a scream of sheer terror rang through the night air. I got up, threw open the carriage door, and ran towards the scream, ignoring Alena's cries for me to come back. I knew Ciel would be pissed. Sebastian would be pissed too. But I didn't care. That was the scream of someone who was scared for their life. I didn't care if I was killed, as long as I was able to save someone, to keep them from ending up like my parents, gone before their time. And if I did die, at least I'd be able to see them again.

I ran around the corner, skidding to a stop when I saw Sebastian fighting someone. The man had long, red hair, yellowish green eyes, and a chainsaw. But that wasn't what made me stop. It was Madame Red's body lying on the ground, covered in her own blood. Ciel saw me, and scowled as I ran up, Alena chasing after me.

"I thought I told you to stay in the carriage." Ciel snapped.

"I never agreed to that." I said. He turned and looked at Alena accusingly.

"I was just following her." She said, pointing to me.

Ciel shook his head and looked down at his aunt's body sadly. We watched him, then it clicked in my mind. She was jack the ripper. And that guy Sebastian was fighting, I recognized him now. He was the guy Alena was fighting the day Sebastian first figured out I was a cat-demon. If I remembered right, his name was Grell.

"Alena, Ayomi, go back to the carriage, now." Ciel said.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

He didn't say anything, instead looking at the two creatures standing on a nearby building. We watched them fight for a bit, before I got bored and decided to jump in. Alena must've had the same idea I did, because she jumped up at the same time I did, and we landed on the building at the same time.

_What are you _doing_?_ I thought.

_Apparently the same thing you are, so shut up, and let's kick some ass._ She thought back, laughing evilly.

She lunged at Grell, her wings unfurling in a burst of white feathers. Sebastian stepped back and watched as Alena attacked the red-haired reaper. I ran over to Sebastian.

"Where the fuck did he come from!" I asked, ready to jump in and help my sister at any moment.

"He was here the whole time. He was disguised as Madame Red's butler." He replied, not taking his eyes off the fight.

Alena held out her hands, and her two battle axes materialized. If this weren't a life or death situation, I would've laughed. Alena's weapons of choice were two mini battle axes with a design that made them look like accessories for a Halloween costume. They were our father's favorite weapons too, but Alena had been able to beat him countless times when they practiced, and he never held back from those. If we couldn't beat him, then we never would be able to beat the other creatures that would undoubtedly come for us.

Alena lunged at him again, and sliced his chainsaw in half. It fell to the ground with a thud. Grell looked around for a weapon. He picked up a big gun, and aimed it at Alena. _Ok, time to jump in._ I thought.

I let my claws slowly slide out of my fingertips, and I realized something had changed about them. They used to be just like my nails, not very strong, but reliable, but now they were different. They were longer, sharper, and all black. They were cold, like metal, and sharper that anything I had ever seen, even Alena's axes. _When did_ this _happen?_

I shook it off, and lunged at Grell, swinging at the gun, and watching as it fell to the ground in pieces. Well, that was handy. Alena and Sebastian watched on in wonder, as I lunged at the reaper again. He managed to dodge my attack, but just barely, and my claws cut off the ends of a lock of his hair. He gasped, dropping to the ground and staring at the strands.

"Why did you do that, you evil harpy! Now I'll probably get split ends!" He cried.

I jumped at him, pinning him to the ground as I sat on his chest, claws poised at his neck. He gulped. I pulled my hand back, and swung at him. My claws were stopped inches from his throat, however, by a familiar spear-looking-thingy. I looked up. William stood there, glaring down at the red haired reaper, before turning his gaze towards me. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he saw my face, but then he returned to his perfectly compose self. He started saying something about how Grell had broken some rule and yada yada yada. Truthfully, I had stopped paying attention the second he stopped my attack. He left, taking Grell with him, but I still didn't feel like I'd had enough fighting.

As the others started back towards the carriage, I took off down the alley, ignoring the calls from Alena and Sebastian for me to come back. I jumped on the roof of a building, leaping from rooftop to rooftop as I ran further and further from my sister and friends. I felt a bloodlust within me, something that I'd never experienced before. Was this how Alena felt when she lost herself? Is that what was happening to me? Was I loosing myself?

I jumped off of a roof and landed silently on the balls of my feet in an abandoned alley. I saw a man crouched behind a dumpster near the street. His back was to me, and I saw a knife in his hand. I noticed a young woman walking down the sidewalk, coming in our direction. The man tensed, ready to jump. I got to him first.

I snatched him by the back of his shirt and dragged him further back into the alley. He turned around to look at me, and his eyes widened.

"Beautiful…" He whispered.

My ears twitched, and my tail snapped at him. He noticed, which also made him see my claws. His eyes widened more, this time in fear, and he backed away slowly. Then, he regained his composure, and his cockiness.

"Hey, sweetie." He called, walking over and placing an arm around my shoulders. My eyes followed his every move, just waiting to jump. "Feel like having a good time?"

When I spoke, my voice wasn't my own. It had a low, sort of demonic echo to it.

"Get your filthy hands off me, you mortal vermin." I snapped. He gasped, and raised the knife to my throat. I watched him without flinching, my eyes glaring at him.

"What the fuck are you!" He yelped. I laughed menacingly.

"What am I?" I repeated, laughing again. His fear only made me want to kill him more. "I'm the panther." I said, recalling what the Viscount had called me.

"You-" He was cut off as I clawed at him, tearing holes in his shirt and cutting his chest as I swung. He screamed and ran off.

I tried to chase after him, but I was suddenly being restrained by someone. I turned my head around to see who had caught me, only to find Sebastian standing behind me, his arms around my waist were pinning my arms to my sides, allowing for no room to use my claws. I hissed at him, his eyes widening in surprise and slight hurt.

"Ayomi, calm down. It's me, Sebastian." He said soothingly.

"Let go of me, you insignificant little bastard excuse for a demon!" I snapped. Fury clouded my mind, and red rimmed my vision.

"What happened to your voice?" He asked.

"It's her true powers." I heard a voice say. I turned my head towards the source of the noise, and saw Alena standing there, looking at me with fear in her eyes. "They're starting to appear."

"What do you mean her 'true powers'?" He asked, never taking his eyes off my struggling form.

"Ayomi is the cat-demon half-sister of an angel-demon hybrid. She's the only one of her kind. In this day, at least."

"What do you mean 'in this day'?"

"There was one years ago, supposedly."

"I think I heard of her. Her name was Mana, right?"

"Yes. The 'Divine Power'. She was the only other being in Ayomi's position, but…she killed her parents, and her sister. She was feared even among the strongest of demons. She had great power, power that she didn't know how to use. She eventually lost herself in insanity, and committed suicide. Ayomi's mother…one day, she took me aside, and she told me 'Alena, I know you've heard the stories, and I know you love your sister, so I only have one thing to ask of you. Please, please, never let her go that far. Protect her. Save her from herself.'" She paused as tears streamed down her eyes. I could smell them from here, and they irritated my sensitive nose. I cringed back, my head bumping into Sebastian's chest, and I growled.

"She was afraid Ayomi was going to end up like Mana." He said.

"She wanted Ayomi to live her life without having to worry about going insane, so she never told her about it." Alena looked at me, then sighed.

"We should get her back home before she does any more damage." Sebastian said. Alena nodded.

…

I laid on my bed, tied up just like the first night I spent here. Alena, Sebastian, Ciel, Savannah, and Jace stood in my room, watching as I thrashed around, desperately trying to get free.

"What happened to her eyes?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know. I thought cat-demons couldn't do that." Jace answered.

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is how we turn her back, which we don't know." Ciel said.

"There has to be some way." Sebastian snarled.

"I think I have an idea." Alena stated, grabbing her guitar. "Ayomi's thoughts and emotions seem to be dependent on music. Maybe if I play something familiar, it'll bring her back!"

"It's worth a try, seeing as it's the only thing we've got." Ciel said. Alena nodded and started playing.

"'_Son,' she said, 'have I got a little story for you..._

_What you thought was your daddy was nothin' but a..._

_While you were sittin' home alone at age thirteen_

_your real daddy was dyin'. Sorry you didn't see him, but I'm glad we talked...'_

_Oh I, oh, I'm still alive_

_Hey, I, I, oh, I'm still alive_

_Hey I, oh, I'm still alive_

_Hey...oh..._

_Oh, she walks slowly, across a young man's room._

_She said 'I'm ready...for you...'_

'_I can't remember anything of this very day,_

_'cept the look, the look..._

_Oh, you know where, now I can't see, I just stare...'"_

They all watched me, waiting for a reaction. I felt an odd shift in me. My anger and hatred was slowly fading, and my thoughts returned to our past, when the whole family would start singing this when I was feeling sad, trying to cheer me up.

"_I, I'm still alive_

_Hey I, but, I'm still alive_

_Hey I, boy, I'm still alive_

_Hey I, I, I, I'm still alive, yeah_

_Ooh yeah...yeah yeah yeah...oh...oh..."_

Something inside me changed, shifted back into place, and I became more aware of what was going on, and the red cleared from my eyes.

"'_Is something wrong?' she said_

_Of course there is_

'_You're still alive,' she said_

_Oh, and do I deserve to be?_

_Is that the question?_

_And if so...if so...who answers...who answers...?"_

I had jumped in for the last line, and everyone's eyes turned to watch me. Alena kept playing, a smile stretching across her face.

"_I, oh, I'm still alive_

_Hey I, oh, I'm still alive_

_Hey I, but, I'm still alive_

_Yeah I, ooh, I'm still alive_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah"_

The song ended, and Alena's arms wrapped around my neck in a hug. Everyone in the room was smiling, even Ciel, and a tear ran down my cheek as I was untied. I hug Alena back once my arms were freed.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I thought I'd lost you." Alena cried.

It hit me then, how scared Alena must've been. I remembered her face when she'd told Sebastian about how Mana had killed her parents and sister. Alena had been terrified. I now realized, she wasn't scared by the thought of me killing her. She was scared because she thought I'd end up killing myself. She thought I'd end up like Mana. She didn't want to lose the family member she had. Especially not her sister, the person she'd always trusted and believed in.

"I'm so sorry." Was all I could say as another tear streamed down my face.

**I'm sorry if you didn't like it, and I know, everyone in the story is a bit oc. I didn't mean it! *hides in cave/bedroom***

**Songs used: Alive by Pearl Jam**

**If anyone has any questions or anything, pm me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can, and I'll try to post pictures of Alena and Ayomi on my profile as soon as I can.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry I didn't post earlier! My mom busted me for taking off the wrap to write the last chapter :( but now I don't have to wear that damned thing anymore! YAY!**

**I have a quick announcement. There has been a little confusion when I was talking to a few people, so I'm just going to clear that up right now. Alena and Ayomi are my own OCs. They were originally created by me and my friends for a manga we were writing. It didn't work out so well, so we all claimed our own characters and went our separate ways. I will most likely be using Alena and Ayomi in fanfics for other amines, but no, they will not be like a continuation from this story **_**or **_**Found. I just wanted to get that out there, cuz I might be putting up another fanfics soon.**

**And here it is…THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 11

As I lay in my bed, I couldn't stop my mind from wandering. How long has it been since Alena and I came here? A day? A week? Longer? It felt like years. I kind of missed being back home. I missed walking to school with Alena, her yelling at me for never doing my homework. I missed spending weekends at home, when Alena and I would practice our songs for hours on end, laughing and joking. I missed laying on the roof on a summer day, enjoying the feel of the sun on my face. I missed home.

My mind endlessly replayed everything that had happened since the choir concert, and it made me realize, maybe being here would help me. Back home, I could never get my parents' death off of my mind, and it killed me. I managed to put on a good face for my sister's sake, but inside…inside, a storm waited to be set free. Ever since I got here, I couldn't stop thinking about all the fun times we'd had as a family, and sure, it hurt. It hurt a lot, but i didn't feel that storm anymore. It felt like I was waking up from a long nightmare. I finally felt free.

…

I must've fallen asleep at some point, because a light suddenly shining in my eyes made me wake up, sitting up in bed quickly, and smacking my head off of something hard and warm. I fell back to the bed, looked up, and saw Sebastian standing there, looking a bit confused.

"Are you okay, my lady?" He asked. I glared.

"You fucker! Why were you so close to me!" I snapped. He sighed.

"You seem to be just fine." He muttered.

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"Today is the last day at this townhouse. We will be leaving tomorrow morning. You may wear whatever you want to today, but start wearing your uniform again before we leave." He said.

"Fine, whatever, just get out." I muttered.

He chuckled and left. I rolled out of bed and stood up, stretching in a very cat-like way before walking over to my suitcase. I pulled out another pair of shorts, a pair of black thigh-high socks, and a black halter top. I looked over at the pair of sneakers on the floor, and shook my head. I dressed quickly, and fixed my hair, before running down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and, seeing Alena, plopped down on the floor next to her chair. Sebastian paused in making lunch and looked at me.

"First I have to get you up halfway through the day, and now this. I don't know if I should give you a plate or a food bowl." He said, shaking his head. I jumped up.

"HEY, YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT A DOG!" I yelled. Alena laughed.

I gave up and sat back down, just as Ciel walked in. He saw me, and shook his head.

"You would think someone who's half-cat would have higher standards." He said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I warned.

"You're on the floor again. And what are you wearing?" He said, noticing my clothes for probably the first time since the morning after we got to this time.

"My clothes. Alena and I were supposed to be on a trip right now, but your damned demon over there kidnapped us, remember?"

"You're not going to forget that, are you?"

"NOT WHEN I'M IN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT TIME, YOU ASS HOLE!" I snapped again. He shook his head.

"So you're the one that's been doing all that yelling."

"FUCK OFF, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I fumed. Ciel chuckled, walking out. Alena got up and followed him, leaving me there a lot with the…_thing_. Sebastian stared at me. "WHAT!"

"You really shouldn't talk that way to the young master." He warned.

"Go die in a hole." I said.

I would've kept insulting him too, if it weren't for the fact that I was suddenly standing up, with him behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist, his lips at my neck.

"Now, is that any way for a lady to talk?" He asked, his breath tickling my skin.

"H-hey! Back off, you creeper!" I stuttered, my heart pounding from him being so close.

"Is that really what you think of me?" He asked innocently.

"WELL, WHEN YOU DO THINGS LIKE THIS-" I was cut off when his lips touched mine.

He pulled me closer, his arms tightening around my waist. I kissed him back, my hands slipping around his neck, pulling him down to me. We kissed for a few minutes, eventually breaking apart to breathe. He still held me tightly, his cheek resting on my head.

"Why are you so irresistible?" He breathed.

"Why are you so annoying?" I asked.

"You didn't seem to feel that way a second ago." He chuckled. I blushed.

"I'd tell you to go to hell, but I think you've already been there." I teased.

"You really are an interesting creature." He said, stroking my hair. I fought to keep my ears from popping up. He noticed.

"It's alright. Madame Red is dead, and Lau sort of just disappeared again. Everyone that's here already knows." He said. I sighed, letting my ears poke out of my hair and my tail fall, tickling the backs of my knees.

"You know, I always loved cats." He said, still stroking my hair.

After about a minute or so, I pulled away with a sigh. He looked at me questioningly.

"Alena's calling me." I said.

"I didn't hear anything." He stated, looking confused.

"Long story, I'll explain it some day, but I gotta go now." I said, and walked back out of the kitchen.

I headed up the stairs, and into Alena's room, where she sat on her bed, tuning her guitar.

"What's up?" I asked. She looked up and smiled.

"Do you think we can sing acapella?" She asked.

"What's that?"

"Singing without an instrument."

"Sure, I mean, I do it all the time anyways."

"Awesome! I was thinking we could have a bonfire outback tonight, and we could sing something like that."

"Alena, think for a second, what song do we know that could be sung acapella by two girls?"

"Let's see...There's Freak On A Leash, Waterfalls…kinda… Gone Forever, What It's Like, H-"

"Ok, ok. Jeez." I said, cutting her off. She patted the bed next to her, and I sat down.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"I think it sound fun…I'm in." I smiled.

"Yay."

"But…You're telling Sebastian. I am _not_ going to be the one to annoy that thing."

"_Thing_?"

"Shut up. I'm not too sure about him. His _is_ a full demon, remember. Me and you are Earth bound demons. He's stronger than us. If we were to get in a fight with him, I don't think we could beat him even if we combined our powers."

"Good point. But why do _I_ have to be the one to ask him?"

"It was _your_ idea." I smirked. She sighed.

We left her room and went our separate ways. She went into the kitchen to talk to Sebastian. I walked into one of the lounges, and plopped down on the couch. I pulled my Nintendo DS out of my pocket, which I had snagged as I passed my room before following Alena down the stairs. I played my game for a while, and I had my headphones in my ears, my iPod blaring Fake It. Something poked my knee. I pulled out a headphone and looked up. Ciel stood there, staring questioningly at my DS.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's a Nintendo DS. To play video games."

"Video Games?"

"It's from my time."

"How can you play a game on that thing?" He asked. I pulled him to sit down next to me so he could see the screen.

"This is how it works. You press this button," I pushed the down directional button, and my character walked back. "And that happens. These buttons are to move or to select something if you're in menu or something."

"What are those ones for?" He asked, pointing at the A, B, Y, and X buttons.

"Different things. It depends on what game you're playing."

"There are more games?" He asked, his eyes glinting in interest.

"Yeah, of course."

"So, what are you playing right now?"

"It's Pokémon white version."

"What's a Pokémon?"

"It's an anime from my time. Pokémon are these little creatures and, well…I don't know how to explain this." I laughed. He gazed at the game, watching as a wild Pokémon jumped out from the grass.

"You want to try?" I asked, handing him the DS.

"You have to show me how to do this." He said. I pulled out the stylus and handed it to him.

"What's this for?"

"The bottom screen is a touch screen."

"Once again, what is that?"

"Watch." I told him. I used tapped the screen with my nail, and the attacks came up. Ciel's eyes widened.

"Oh." He said.

"These are your attacks. There are moves that can raise your attack level or your defense level. There are moves that can protect you from the opponent's attack. This Pokémon, however, doesn't know any of those moves. All this one knows are water type attacks." I said.

As I explained, Ciel listened with interest. We played for a while, and I admit, I had fun.

"I have another one upstairs if you want it." I told Ciel.

"Really? Thank you." He said.

"No problem. I found it on the walk to school one day, and it had the same game in it. I would give you this one, but I don't think you want a pink DS."

"There are different colors?"

"Yep. The other one I have is black, but there are blue, white, green I think…" I said.

I got up to go get it, but Ciel shook his head.

"You don't have to get it now." He said.

"Ok. I'll give it to you later, just remind me." I said. He nodded. We played my game for a while, before the screen went black.

"What happened?" Ciel asked.

"The battery died."

"How do you fix it?"

"You plug it in."

"What?"

"It needs to be charged and- Oh, wait. You don't have those here. Hmm." I said. I thought for a second, then snapped. "My science project!" I said.

"What?"

"I made a solar power electrical outlet for science class, and I got an A. I have two because my prototype worked perfectly." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along behind me to my room.

He stood awkwardly by the door as I sifted through my suitcase. I pulled out my spare DS charger, along with the prototype outlet. I grabbed the black DS too. I grabbed Ciel's wrist again before he could say anything, and pulled him out back with me. I set the outlet on the ground, and looked up at the sun before grabbing the DS and charger.

"Ok, come here." I said. Ciel walked over and crouched down next to me.

"Whenever the battery gets low, this light will turn red, like earlier, and all you have to do is this." I plugged the charger into the DS, then into the outlet. The charging light came on. "Make sure this is outside or at least has sunlight when you need to charge the DS. It's Solar powered, which means it gets energy from the sunlight." I explained. Ciel listened.

We sat outside for a while, waiting for the game to charge. Sebastian came out to tell us lunch was ready. We went in and ate, and afterwards, Alena caught me and told me she'd gotten permission for the bonfire and that she needed my help. We went outside and gathered firewood, and I smiled. Alena noticed.

"What?" She asked.

"I just remembered something." I said.

"What did you remember?"

"I was hoping we could have a fire while we were on vacation, so I got a plastic bag and…a few other things."

"What other things?" She asked suspiciously.

"I brought three bottles of lighter fluid, a lighter, are five matchbooks." I said.

**Ok, I know this chapter was kinda slow, but I'm kinda hitting a dead point. I'll make the next chapter more interesting, I promise. I'm just glad I got that damn wrap off. I really can't do much with it on.**

**Songs used/mentioned:**

**Freak On A Leash by Korn**

**Waterfalls by TLC**

**Gone Forever by Three Days Grace**

**What It's Like by Everlast**

**Fake It by Seether**

**I hope I didn't bore you guys too much with this chapter, and I'm so sorry it was late. I'll try to do better next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not sure if this one was late or not, I lost track of the days because I went to a sleep over at my friends and we stayed up all night. So, sorry if it's late.**

Chapter 12

Alena and I had set up a hug fire pit in the backyard, and were carrying huge logs over to sit on. If we were humans, we probably wouldn't even be able to drag them. Alena set up the wood for the fire, and I ran inside for the lighter fluid and matches. I ran into Sebastian on the stairs, and only his arm sliding around my waist kept me from falling.

"For a cat-demon, you sure are uncoordinated." He said.

"Oh, fuck off. I know I'm not the most graceful demon out there, but at least I'm not as bad as Bard, Finni, or Maylene." I said.

"That's true. Although, you _were_ almost auctioned off to someone." He taunted.

"Fuck you. I could've gotten out myself. If my hands weren't tied so close, I could've used my claws."

"Then why did you call for me?" He asked. I blushed and didn't say anything.

He laughed and let go of my waist. I darted up the stairs, into my room, and grabbed a bottle of lighter fluid and a box of matches. I really didn't want to run into Sebastian again, so I decided to take the quicker route. I leapt out the window and landed silently on one of the logs in the backyard. Alena looked at me and laughed.

"Took a shortcut, huh?" She chuckled.

"Hell yeah. And it was fun too." I said, grinning.

We set up the rest of the wood, and Alena went to grab Ciel and Sebastian as I drenched the pit in lighter fluid. Alena came back out the door, followed by first Ciel, then the demon butler. They made their way over, and smiled.

"You guys might wanna stand back for this." I said, and evil grin spreading over my face. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him back a safe distance. Alena just sat on one of the logs, watching with amusement. I light a match, smiled at the two confused-looking people by the house, and threw it into the wood. It caught almost instantly, the flames shooting up brilliantly. Ciel's eyes widened. I sat down next to Alena, watching the flames dance in the light of the setting sun. Sebastian walked over and stood behind us. Ciel was a little hesitant to come by it, by eventually came to stand beside his butler.

"Ciel, why don't you sit down?" I invited.

"On a log that has been in the woods?" He snorted. "Never." I sighed.

I got up, turned around, and yanked him down onto the log, sitting on his lap so he couldn't get up.

"Get off of me!" He said, blushing.

"No, you damn rich people are too snooty and need to learn to chill out." I replied.

"I understood almost nothing of what you just said."

"I said you need to stop being so stuck up and just relax a bit. No one likes arrogant brats." I said. He looked up at me.

"Is that really how people see me?" He asked.

"Sometimes, but then, sometimes it's kinda cool." I smiled.

I got off of Ciel and sat down on Alena's other side, watching as he tried to figure out what I'd said.

"Sebastian, you sit down too." I ordered.

He looked at Ciel. Ciel nodded, and the demon sat down on the only open seat left on the log, which happened to be next to me. That fucker.

We told scary stories for a while, joking and laughing. I actually made Alena scream. All I did was tell her a bug was on her back. She jumped up, and ran back and forth, swiping at her clothes, repeating her usual chant of 'get it off!' Alena was terrified of bugs. I guess she was attacked by a demon spider when we were younger. It scared her to the point that she was now absolutely terrified of all bugs, even butterflies. She hated them. After a while, we ran out of things to talk about, so Alena and I started singing.

"_You think that we connect_

_That the chemistry's correct_

_Your words walk right through my ears_

_Presuming I like what I hear_

_And now I'm stuck in the web_

_You're spinning_

_You've got me for your prey..."_

We laughed as we sang, and all of us, even Ciel, were clapping along.

"_Sorry I'm not home right now_

_I'm walking in the spiderwebs_

_So leave a message_

_And I'll call you back_

_A likely story_

_But leave a message_

_And I'll call you back"_

We stopped singing as the back door opened. We turned towards the house. Savannah and Jace came out, followed by William and Grell. Savannah saw us, and came running over. Jace sighed and followed. Grell saw Sebastian, and threw himself at the demon, who ducked just as the reaper flew over his him. Will kissed Alena, and they went over and sat down on another log, to make room for the others. Jace took Alena's place next to me, his arm resting on my shoulder.

"I'm not an armrest you know." I muttered.

"I know. Armrests don't complain." He said.

Savannah sat down on the third log, and Grell was forced to sit by her, it being the only seat left. We went back to singing, and, recognizing the song, Savannah and Jace jumped in. I had to admit, we sounded pretty good for a backyard half-assed attempt.

"_It's a new day, but it all feels old_

_It's a good life, that's what I'm told_

_But everything, it all just feels the same_

_At my high school, it felt more to me_

_Like a jail cell, a penitentiary_

_My time spent there, it only made me see_

_That I don't ever wanna be like you_

_I don't wanna do the things you do_

_I'm never gonna hear the words you say_

_and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be_

_You...don't wanna be just like you_

_Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up,_

_you... don't wanna be you_

_Go to college, a university, get a real job,_

_That's what they said to me_

_But I could never live the way they want_

_I'm gonna get by, and just do my time, out of step while, they all_

_get in line_

_I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind_

_Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another trend?_

_Do you wanna be part of that crowd?_

_'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be_

_You...don't wanna be just like you_

_Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,_

_you, don't wanna be you_

_Shake it once, that's fine_

_Shake it twice, that's okay_

_Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself, again._

_You...don't wanna be just like you_

_What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,_

_Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me, you, don't wanna_

_be just like you, just like you_

_This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all got to feel_

_me, sing if you're with me_

_never lose your anthem, whoa-oh_

_never lose your anthem, whoa-oh_

_never lose your anthem, whoa-oh_

_never lose your anthem"_

We finished the song, me laughing so hard my ribs hurt, Alena with a huge grin of her face, and everyone else clapping. We laughed and sang more songs, told more stories, and even played truth or dare. Ciel had chosen dare and Jace dared him to hang upside down from a tree branch for at least ten minutes, and he'd done it! It was hilarious. I had a good time. Afterwards, Alena and I had to spend about an hour to put out that damn fire, then we went in. I had almost forgotten about Savannah and Jace. They had gone to their inn to get their belongings, and had been gone most of the day. Apparently, Will and Grell had lost bets to each other, and had to serve as butlers here for a while. I really didn't care how long, Alena was happy that Will was back and that was all that mattered.

After the fire was out, we cleaned up, and went inside, Alena taking the door, me jumping through my window. I landed silently in my room, and plopped down on the bed. I yawned. Sebastian walked in, carrying a glass of water on a silver tray. He set the tray down on my nightstand, and looked at me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You're not going to run off again tonight?" He asked.

It took me a second to realize that he was talking about last night, after the thing with Grell.

"No, I'm fine." I said. He smirked.

"Are you sure? I might have to stay here and keep an eye on you, just to be safe." He teased. I smiled seductively.

"What, are you my warden now?"

"Only if you want me to be."

"I don't think I've been_ that_ bad." I said, Gazing up at him innocently.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, his lips meeting mine. We kissed for a minute or so, then we broke apart. He laid me on the bed, and kissed me again. He dropped down next to me, and pulled me into his arms.

"You seemed to be having fun tonight." He said.

"Yeah, I think the bonfire was just what we needed. It was getting a little boring around here."

"_I_ could've fixed _that_." He flirted.

"You _know_ that's not what I mean." I punched his arm. "I noticed, Ciel seemed kind of afraid of the fire. What's up with that?"

"The Phantomhive manor caught on fire two years ago, and bocchan's parents were killed. The entire building burned to the ground."

"That's a lot like me."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was nine, and Alena was ten, we were outside playing, and the house was caught in a hell fire. Alena held me back, I wanted to go in and help mom and dad, Alena said she didn't want to lose me too. Our house burned down, with mom and dad still inside. After it was over, we went and found our parents. We didn't know what to do. We were young, had no money, and be couldn't exactly report to the police that our parents had died when there wasn't even any record of them being born. So, we buried them ourselves. After that, we had to live on the streets for a while. Eventually Alena managed to get a job, and had bought us a new house, enrolled us in school, and we lead lives as normal humans. Sort of. We still practiced our powers, but only at home, and we were never able to invite friends over, otherwise they might decide to surprise us and show up while we were practicing. It kept us at a bit of a distance, but then, I never really let anyone close in the first place." I explained. He was quiet for a minute.

"You had to go through all that... all on your own?" He asked.

"Well, I had Alena, and there were a few things the fire didn't touch. Like our guitars, some of our clothes, and a few of mom and dad's things. It even burned up the fireproof box that had my old poems in it. I'm actually kinda glad that was burned because if someone were to read one now I think I'd die." I joked. When he spoke, his mouth was by my neck, where my ear would be, if I was human, and his breath tickled my neck.

"Do you remember any of them?" He asked.

"Of course I do." I said, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Tell me one."

"no."

"Why not?"

"Maybe one day, just not now."

"I guess that's fine."

"Be happy cuz it's as close to a yes you'll get from me." I joked. A yawn escaped my lips. Sebastian pulled the blanket up around me.

"Get some sleep. We're leaving in the morning." He said.

I nodded, smiling to myself. Tonight had been fun, and I hoped we could have more fun times like that. It almost made me forget that these were the same people that had kidnapped us and dragged us back to a different time and country. Sure, I missed being in my own time, but I had made friends here that I couldn't stand to leave. Maybe it was fate that brought me here. Maybe it was a coincidence. Whatever it was, I was glad. I smiled once more as the darkness of sleep invaded my mind.

**I'm sorry if this chapter was boring, next chapter will have some more action in it, I promise.**

**Songs used/mentioned:**

**Spiderwebs by No Doubt**

**The Anthem by Good Charlotte**

**If I forgot anything or messed up somewhere, please let me know, I was really tired while writing this, so I might've missed something. ^_^'**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this was so late, I'm now writing two other stories, so this one won't be updated as often, but I'll try.**

**I got told that Alena and Ayomi were "Mary-sue-ish". Truthfully, I don't know what that means. If someone could explain that, it'd be great.**

Chapter 13

A bright light flooded over my face. I pulled one of the two pillows over my eyes, threw the other one in the direction of the light, and groaned.

"Let me sleep!" I complained.

"You must get up, my lady. We are going back home today." Sebastian's voice sounded like his face was right by my ear.

I threw my fist at him, not moving from my sleepy position. A gloved hand wrapped around my wrist, and I was yanked from the bed and into the demon's arms. He smirked at me, and I glared.

"You fucking bastard." I muttered.

"Did you not hear me? We are going home today." He repeated. My eyes widened.

"Home…" I whispered, trailing off.

"Yes home, now if you don't mind getting dresse-"

"THAT PLACE IS NOT MY HOME!" I yelled, cutting him off.

"Lady Ayomi…"

"NO! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT HELL HOLE!" I felt that dark echo start to creep into my voice. What had brought this on?

"Please, you need to calm dow-"

"FUCK YOU! I DON'T NEED TO DO A DAMN THING EXCEPT GET OUT OF THIS PIECE OF CRAP WORLD YOU CALL YOUR HOME!" I screamed.

To tell you the truth, I was scaring myself, but it felt like my body was moving on its own. It was saying what it wanted to and there was nothing I could do to stop it. He grabbed me by my waist, and pulled me to him in a kiss. I felt all the anger rush from my body, and I melted into his touch. The sound of a door opening made us pull apart. Alena stood in the doorway, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"S-sorry. I felt Ayomi start to lose it, and…" She trailed off, starting to back out of the room.

I laughed, jogged over, and yanked her back into the bedroom.

"It's fine, Alena. Now, go get ready to leave." I told her.

She gave an exasperated sigh and left, shaking her head and closing the door behind her. I turned to Sebastian.

"You leave too." I told him.

"For what reason, might I ask?" He gazed at me questioningly.

"Fine, you can stay. Just don't get in my way." I sighed.

I got ready while Sebastian watched. I made him face the corner while I changed, though. When I was finished getting ready, I grabbed my suitcase and guitar, and snuck out while Sebastian was still facing the corner. I stood downstairs with the others, smiling smugly. Sebastian walked downstairs, carrying my pocket knife.

"Is this yours, lady Ayomi?" He asked me.

I snatched it from his hand and tried to shove it back into my boot, but Ciel grabbed my hand, staring at the knife.

"What is that?" He asked.

It didn't surprise me that he didn't recognize it as a weapon. I wasn't even sure if they had them in this time, but it didn't look like a pocket knife anyways. It was longer than most pocket knives, and had an intricate rose and vine design etched into the metal. It just looked like a hunk of metal to most people.

"It's just something my dad gave me." I said.

Ciel accepted that as the best answer he was going to get, and we climbed into the carriage. We were riding in one that seated eight people, which was just enough room to fit everyone. Ciel and Savannah sat on one side with Will and Grell, while Alena and I sat on the other side with Jace and Sebastian. I pulled out my iPod, and got an odd look from Grell.

"What is that thing?" He asked.

Ciel looked over, saw the iPod, and smiled. Savannah and Jace tried to look confused, so as not to let the shinigamis know they were from our time, and Sebastian just rolled his eyes. William must've gotten an explanation from Alena, because he quickly filled the red haired reaper in.

"So, what do you got in mind?" Alena asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe Before I Forget." I pondered.

"How about some AFI?" She suggested.

"Oh, shit. Alena's going dark on us today." I joked, laughing.

I scrolled through my playlist, then smiled as I clicked on a song we both knew. Her mouth opened in a slight smile, almost laughing, as music flooded the small space. Almost everyone looked over with interest. Jace grinned and laughed at my choice in music, and Savannah looked like she was still trying to figure out what song it was. Alena and I sang along to the song, laughing and earning smiles from our friends as me, Alena, Jace, and Savannah all clapped and stomped our feet at the beginning of the song, mimicking the beat of the music.

"_This is what I brought you; this you can keep_

_This is what I brought; you may forget me_

_I promise to depart, just promise one thing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep"_

I laughed so hard, it was a wonder how my voice was staying even. Alena was laughing as hard as I was, and everyone else in the carriage, that was from this time at least, were watching and laughing, quickly catching on to the beat and clapping along.

"_This is what I brought you; this you can keep_

_This is what I brought; you may forget me_

_I promised you my heart, just promise to sing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_This is what I thought; I thought you need me_

_This is what I thought; so think me naive_

_I promise you a heart, you promised to keep_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep"_

I used the pause in the song to catch my breath. I was light headed from laughing so hard. The music from the iPod took on a different beat, throwing off the "old-timers" in the carriage.

"_Hey Miss Murder can I?_

_Hey Miss Murder can I?_

_MAKE beauty stay IF I take my life?_

_Whoa-oh-ohh_

_With just a look they shook_

_And heavens bowed before him._

_Simply a look can break your heart._

_The stars that pierce the sky;_

_He left them all behind._

_We're left to wonder why_

_He left us all behind._

_Hey Miss Murder can I?_

_Hey Miss Murder can I?_

_MAKE beauty stay if I take my life?_

_Whoa-oh-ohh, ohh_

_Dreams of his crash won't pass_

_Oh, how they all adored him._

_Beauty will last when spiraled down._

_The stars that mystified_

_He left them all behind._

_And how his children cried_

_He left us all behind._

_Hey Miss Murder can I?_

_Hey Miss Murder can I?_

_MAKE beauty stay if I take my life?_

_Whoa-oh-ohh"_

Jace jumped in with the song, singing along with Alena and I, leaving Savannah as she was still trying to figure out the name of the song.

"_What's the hook, the twist_

_Within this verbose mystery?_

_I would gladly bet my life upon it._

_That the ghost you love, your ray of light_

_Will fizzle out without hope._

_We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin_

_Ever searching for what we were promised._

_Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go,_

_Who would ever let us put their filthy hands upon it?_

_Hey Miss Murder can I?_

_Hey Miss Murder can I?_

_MAKE beauty stay if I take my life?_

_Whoa-oh_

_Hey Miss Murder can I?_

_Hey Miss Murder can I?_

_MAKE beauty stay if I take my life?_

_Oh-oh"_

After the song was over, I searched for one that would still keep up the light mood we had. I settled on Pieces of me, and stretched my arms. I yawned, and laid down on the seat, my head on Alena's lap, my legs going across Sebastian's lap and my feet resting on Jace's. Jace shot me a look.

"Comfy?" He asked, annoyed.

"Very." I replied, smiling.

He shook his head but didn't move my feet. Alena was used to it and Sebastian looked as if he didn't mind.

…

When we finally got to the mansion, I was waiting for Sebastian to hand me my guitar case from the roof of the carriage, when Grell arguing with Alena caught my eye. I remembered something.

"Hey, you two." I called. They looked at me.

"Alena, you never told me why you two were fighting that one time." I reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I woke up in the night, because I was cold, and when I opened my eyes, this guy was-"

"I'm a _lady_." Grell said, cutting her off.

"Whatever. The _transvestite_ was standing over me with that damn chainsaw of his, about to cut me open."

"I'M NOT A TRANSVESTITE!" Grell screamed. "Whatever that is. And besides, it's not like it would've hurt you anyways. You're a half-breed, so you would've been fine."

"No, she would've died." I told him. He gave me an odd look. "She's got some kind of defect that gives her a weak immune system. She can catch human colds, get the humans' so-called cancer, and her skin is just as weak as theirs."

"Don't tell it that." Alena said, blushing. She hated it when people knew about her weakness.

"Well, I think I deserve to know, because next time, I might've-wait…_it_?" Grell asked, hands on his hips and one eyebrow cocked.

The two went back to arguing, and I shook my head. As soon as Sebastian handed me my guitar, I grabbed my suitcase and ran to my room, ready to get to sleep. The traffic getting out of London had been horrible, and the trip had taken all day. It was ridiculous.

I was starting to drift off, when my door opened. I looked up to see Jace standing there. I waved him in. He closed the door behind him and plopped down on my bed next to where I sat, reading.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I heard something, and I need to tell you." He said. I closed my book and shifted so I faced him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You guys got here through a demon portal, right?"

"Yeah, I think that's what they called it."

"Well, If I heard right, there's going to be another one."

"Another one? Where to?"

"Back to our time. It's probably the only chance we'll have to get back home."

"Oh my god." I cried in disbelief. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I haven't told anyone else yet. I wanted to talk to you about it first." He said, looking at me.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the same as me." He said. I looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I heard Alena talking about how her mother was still alive, and might've followed you guys here to get to you." He said. Realization hit me.

"So, you mean…" I trailed off when he nodded.

"I'm being hunted too."

**I'm sooo sorry it's this late. I fell asleep writing this, and then I forgot the idea I had, and I couldn't come up with another one, and…sorry, babbling. I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**Songs used/mentioned:**

**Before I Forget by Slipknot**

**Miss Murder by AFI (long version)**

**Pieces Of Me by Ashlee Simpson**

**Again, so sorry it's late! Till next time! ^_^'**


	14. Attention

**Attention All Readers**

**I haven't been feeling well lately, so I haven't been posting as often as I can. I just felt it fair to let you guys know, since my dad lives in another country, I go out there every summer to visit him, and I'll be going out there soon. I won't be updating anything while I'm out there, cuz I'm not even sure if I'm supposed to have an account on here ^_^' So, all stories are being postponed until further notice. I **_**will **_**finish the stories though, I promise. Until next time**

**-demongirl41096 ^_^'**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sooo sorry it took me so long to post. I literally just got back on Monday, then school started up and it all just went to hell. I'm going to try to post somewhat regularly, but I can't make any promises. Weekends are probable when I'll try to post.**

**For those also reading Finding My Voice and Our Two Souls, I'm sorry, but I'm only going to work on one story for right now, I'm really swamped. I'm really sorry.**

**Now, enough of my blabbering, on to the story.**

Chapter 14

"What do you mean?" I asked Jace cautiously.

"I mean, I was being chased back in our world, and I escaped here through a demon portal." He said.

"But what about Savannah? If you're here because you were being chased, then, does that mean she's also…" I trailed off.

"Well, sort of. A few years ago, I got taken away from my family. Some scientists found out what I was, and decided to do some sort of tests on me. They made me a hell of a lot stronger than I was supposed to be, and they gave me enhanced senses, even for my kind. About two years ago, they were going to try something that could've killed me. I'd had enough, so I escaped. They've been after me ever since. I managed to hide myself good enough so that they wouldn't be able to find me, but it only worked for so long. When they couldn't find me, they went after the person closest to me… My sister, Savannah."

"That's terrible. I thought my past was hard, but… I'm so sorry." I said, shaking my head.

A tear ran down my cheek, catching Jace's attention. He pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair, trying to comfort me. Here I was, all this time, feeling sorry for myself, and yet, this boy and his sister were going through a lot worse than what Alena and I had to deal with. I had to try to help them. No matter what.

"There's more to the story than that, right?" I asked, pulling away and wiping my eyes.

"Yeah. They kidnaped Savannah and changed her. They turned her into a rabbit-demon. Although, personally, I think it suits her. She was just a human, and she had her whole life screwed up because of me. Because of what I am. I managed to get her away from the lab, and that's when we ended up here. My parents were killed by the same people that took me and kidnapped Savannah, so we had nowhere to run to, nowhere to hide. Coming here was our only option." He said.

"But, you seem ready to go back now, right?" I asked.

"I really don't want to go back. But, we've ran into a few people from the lab here. I think we might be okay if we return with you guys. They have this thing that senses people like me, but being around so many demons and shinigami might keep me hidden." He told me.

"You never told me…What are you, exactly?" I asked him. He looked at me, a glint of depression in his eyes.

"I'm a fallen angel."

…

I laid awake in bed all night, mine and Jace's conversation replaying over and over in my head. I couldn't get it out of my mind. Not only was he a fallen angel, he was a genetically altered fallen angel. And Savannah was a rabbit-demon. I had to agree with him though, it did fit her. Did he really plan to drag Sebastian, Ciel, and the others back to our time? And if so, what would happen once we got back to our time?

Since it was obvious I wasn't getting to sleep any time soon, I grabbed my guitar, and played the first song that popped in my head.

"_Love and hate get it wrong_

_Cut me right back down to size_

_Sleep the day let it fade_

_Who was there to take your place_

_No one knows never will_

_Mostly me but mostly you_

_Do you say do you do_

_When it all comes down"_

I closed my eyes as I sang, letting myself get lost in the song.

"_Cause I don't wanna come back down from this cloud_

_It's taken me all this time to find out what I need _

_I don't wanna come back down from this cloud_

_It's taken me all this all this time_

_There is no blame only shame_

_When you beg you just complain_

_More I come more I try_

_All police are paranoid_

_So am I - so's the future_

_So are you - be a creature_

_Do you say do you do_

_When it all comes down_

_Cause I don't wanna come back down from this cloud_

_It's taken me all this time to find out what I need _

_I don't wanna come back down from this cloud_

_It's taken me all this all this time"_

My hand glided along the neck of the guitar, playing the solo beautifully, without missing a note.

"_Love and hate get it wrong_

_Cut me right back down to size_

_Sleep the day let it fade_

_Who was there to take your place_

_No one knows never will_

_Mostly me but mostly you_

_Do you say do you do_

_When it all comes down_

_Cause I don't wanna come back down from this cloud_

_It's taken me all this time to find out what I need _

_I don't wanna come back down from this cloud_

_It's taken me all this all this time_

_I don't wanna come back down from this cloud,__this cloud,__this cloud,__this cloud,__this cloud,__this cloud,__this cloud,__this cloud,__this cloud."_

I smiled to myself. Someone clapped behind me. My eyes snapped open as I whipped around. Sebastian stood there, a smile on his face.

"That was absolutely beautiful." He said. I ran up and hugged him.

"Hi there!" I said energetically, grinning up at him.

His arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me off the ground as his lips touched mine. After a minute, we pulled apart, and he set me back down, keeping his arm on my waist.

"I love you." I admitted. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What brought this on?" He asked. I shrugged, smiling, and hugged him again. "I never thought I would say this, but I love you too, Ayomi. I never thought my kind _could_ love, but you proved me wrong."

He pulled me into another kiss. When we broke apart, I sat down on the edge of the bed, and he sat beside me.

"I think you might want to start packing." I told him.

"What? Why?" He asked, confused.

"Jace told me there's another demon portal opening in a few days. It's a long story, but he and Savannah can only go back if everyone here goes back too. And besides, I'm curious to see how you guys react to our world." I smirked.

"I'm sure we'll survive. I was just thinking the about your world the other day. I would love to see how things have changed since now." He said.

"Great! Now we just have to convince Ciel, Grell, and William!" I smiled.

"_Must_ Grell travel with us? Is there any possible way we could leave him here?"

"Do you _want_ him to ruin this place?" I gestured around the room.

"True. And I suppose he could be of use in your world."

"Yeah! Like if we run into a bear or something! We could use him as bait, then make a run for it!" I said, smiling. Sebastian laughed.

"Alright. You get Alena to talk to William, You can ask Grell, and I'll convince bocchan."

"Oh, and you can't call him bocchan, or young master, or my lord in our world. It's just Ciel. And you can't call us Lady Ayomi or Lady Alena. Just call everyone by their first names." I informed him.

"As you wish, Ayomi." He grinned at me. "You should get to sleep soon. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

He got up, kissed my forehead, and left, closing the door quietly behind him. I laid down, pulling the covers up, and eventually drifted into a dreamless sleep.

…

Sebastian wasn't kidding when he said it was going to be a long day. He woke me up extra early, and by the time I got downstairs, Alena had fallen asleep next to her bowl of cereal. I laughed, and pulled out my cell phone. I had a little bit of charge left. I used it to take a picture of Alena, blackmail for later, and slipped it back into my pocket just as she woke up.

"Hey." She yawned.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Sebastian said we're cleaning today."

"I was wondering when that was going to start."

"I don't get how you're so awake this early." She complained. I laughed.

"Oh, and you need to see if William wants to come with us to our time, I'll explain later." I said. She nodded.

After breakfast, Sebastian gave us each a bucket of water and soap, along with a sponge. Alena headed off to clean the kitchen, poor naïve girl, while I started towards the library.

I was on my knees, scrubbing the floor, when I decided anything would be better than this never-ending silence, and started singing to myself.

"_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me _

_I think I took too much _

_I'm crying here, what have you done? _

_I thought it would be fun _

_I can't stay on your life support,_

_there's a shortage in the switch, _

_I can't stay on your morphine,_

_cause its making me itch _

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but she´s_

_being a little bitch, _

_I think I'll get outta here,_

_where I can _

_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill_

_You keep makin' me ill"_

I paused as I found a spot of mud on the floor that didn't want to come off.

"_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me _

_This must be a bad trip _

_All of the other pills, they were different _

_Maybe I should get some help _

_I can't stay on your life support,_

_there's a shortage in the switch, _

_I can't stay on your morphine,_

_cause its making me itch _

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's_

_being a little bitch, _

_I think I'll get outta here,_

_where I can _

_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Stead of makin' me better,_

_you keep makin' me ill_

_You keep makin' me ill_

_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Stead of makin' me better,_

_you keep makin' me ill_

_You keep makin' me ill_

_I can't stay on your life support,_

_there's a shortage in the switch, _

_I can't stay on your morphine,_

_cause its making me itch _

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's_

_being a little bitch, _

_I think I'll get outta here,_

_where I can,_

_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Stead of makin' me better,_

_you keep makin' me ill_

_You keep makin' me ill"_

"I admit, you _do_ have a good voice. But that still doesn't explain why Sebby likes you."

I whipped around, and saw Grell standing there, hands on his hips.

"You know, in my time, you would be called gay. Either people here are too nice to say that, or you don't get out much." I said, returning to the floor. Grell ran up to stand beside me.

"What's that supposed to mean!" He asked, outraged. I shook my head.

"Never mind. You'll see when we get to my time."

"We're going to your time?" He asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to ask if you wanted to come."

"That depends. Is Sebby-chan going?"

"Yep."

"In that case, when do we leave?" He asked. My work here was done.

**Once again, I'm sooooo sorry for it being so late! Please don't hate me!**

**Songs used/mentioned:**

**Comedown by Bush**

**Just Like A Pill by Pink**

**I'll try to make the next chapter better, I promise.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sooo sorry, I thought i posted this chapter before, but i guess I didn't. I didn't mean to confuse any of you. I fixed my mistake and switched the chapters...and horayy you get two chapters this time...once again, sorry.**

Chapter 15

_You have _got_ to be kidding me! _I heard Alena's voice in my head, and through the wall, as she let out a moan of frustration. I waited, and a few seconds later, she popped her head in my room.

"Hey, Ayomi." She smiled.

"What is it this time?" I asked, trying to keep myself from laughing.

"Did you happen to pack any extra razors?" She questioned. As soon as she moved into the room, Sebastian appeared in the doorway, watching us.

"Why? What happened to yours? I know you had one." I said.

"I know…I, um…"

"You…" I prompted.

"I kind of lost it." She grinned sheepishly.

I sighed, tossing her the box of razors. She thanked me, then turned to leave, before I called her back.

"You're taking a shower, right? Is there anything else you need?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." She said. I handed her the bag or toiletries.

As she was pawing through the bag for her things, I turned to Sebastian.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"What on earth is that thing?" He asked, staring at the razor Alena had left sitting on the bed.

"It's a razor, old man. Girls from our time use them to shave." I informed him.

"Girls shave?" He asked, confused. I sighed.

"Girls shave their legs and underarms. Guys shave their faces. It's normal in our time." I said.

"I see. There are many things I'll have to learn about your time." He stated.

"No shit, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes.

"Who's Sherlock?" He cocked his head. I resisted the urge to hit him, instead just biting my lip and shaking my head.

Once Alena was done gathering her things, she scurried off, leaving me with the demon.

"So, are you all packed?" I asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't take a chance on missing something like _this_." He smiled, kissing the top of my head. "You can let your ears out now, the only people here already know."

My ears slid out from under my thick, shiny hair. My tail slipped out of its knot and fell silently. Then, something unexpected happened. My canines elongated, grew, sharpened, until I had small fangs. Sebastian's eyebrows rose in surprise, and I smiled, happy with the new edition to my "feline side".

…

After Sebastian left, I finished packing my bags, but stopped when I got to my guitar. I carefully took it out of the case, cradling it in my arms. One of the few things I held close to my heart. Not only were these guitars part of our music, but a part of our past as well. Our guitars were one of the few things the fire had left alone. Mine belonged to my mother, Alena's to our father. They were the main reason I kept thinking of my past every time I played it. I missed my parents so much.

I conjured up a few small shadows in the room, and morphed them into a tiny, black guitar pick. I took a deep breath, and started to play.

"_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now"_

The slow, sad notes surrounded me, my heart pouring into the sound.

"_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now"_

I felt my eyes start to sting as tears threatened to fall. My childhood was playing out in my mind as I sang, a small pain in my chest.

"_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you"_

I just barely managed to finish the song, before my voice broke and tears ran down my cheeks.

Out of nowhere, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, comforting me. I turned slightly and saw Grell standing there, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Sweetie," He started. "That was absolutely beautiful. You have an undeniable gift. You should use it."

"I thought you didn't like me." I attempted a joke, but my voice broke again, cutting me off.

"I never said I didn't like you. I just didn't like that Sebastian didn't like you."

"I think I managed to follow that." I smiled.

He sat down on the bed next to me, trying to comfort me, all the while neither of us saying a word. After a minute or so, he spoke again.

"Alena told me what happened with your parents." He said, hesitantly.

"So then I guess you know why I'm being like this right now."

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. I was rude to you, and I never even imagined what your life was like. I'm sorry." He said.

I threw my arms around him in a hug. His body stiffened at first, like I caught him off guard, but then he relaxed, letting one of his hands rest on my waist while the other one gently rubbed my back, letting me know he was there for me.

"Thank you, Grell." I whispered. He pulled away to look me in the eye.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm your friend now. You just have to play another song." He joked, smiling. I chuckled, but agreed.

I grabbed my guitar, the shadows once again becoming the black pick, and started to play.

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

_Drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

_I'm pissed cause you came around_

_Why don't you just go home_

_Cause you channel all your pain_

_And I can't help you fix yourself_

_You're making me insane_

_All I can say is"_

Grell listened quietly, all the while with a serene smile on his face.

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I tried to help you once_

_Against my own advice_

_I saw you going down_

_But you never realized_

_That you're drowning in the water_

_So I offered you my hand_

_Compassions in my nature_

_Tonight is our last stand"_

I smiled to myself as I saw Alena step in the room, her hair still slightly wet, but she stopped in the doorway to listen.

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

_You shouldn't ever come around_

_Why don't you just go home?_

_Cause you're drowning in the water_

_And I tried to grab your hand_

_And I left my heart open_

_But you didn't understand_

_But you didn't understand_

_Go fix yourself_

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life"_

I felt my bad mood lift as I performed for my mini audience. It almost made me feel whole again.

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel."_

I laughed lightly to myself as I finished the song. Alena and Grell clapped, and I jokingly took a bow, laughing again. We hung out in there for a while, until Jace came up and told us to grab our bags and meet downstairs.

Alena left to grab her bags, as did Grell, after a quick farewell. I put my guitar back in its case, grabbed my duffel bag, and headed downstairs. Everyone was already waiting for me by the door. Ciel, Sebastian, Alena, William, Grell, Savannah, and Jace all stood in the doorway, their bags having already been loaded in the carriage. I smiled, and walked over to the group.

"Ready when you guys are." I said. And with that, we left.

I was the last one out the door, but I stopped and took one last look around the room, before I followed the others.

…

I stood with my friends and my sister as we stared into the swirling black mass that was the demon portal. William went through first, simply walking into the thing until he disappeared from sight. Alena went next, doing the same as Will. Savannah, being her hyper self, ran into the portal with a loud scream of excitement. Jace followed behind her, shaking his head and mumbling something that didn't sound complimentary. Ciel followed the others, with Grell trailing behind him. It was just Sebastian and I left.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I muttered.

He gave me a small smile before he disappeared into the black abyss. I sighed, looked around one last time, remembering all the fun times I'd had here, and turned back to the portal. I closed my eyes, and slowly walked forward until blackness surrounded me.

**I'm sooo sorry it's so late! I'll try my best to update sooner from now on, I promise!**

**Songs used/mentioned:**

**When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

**Scars by Papa Roach**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please don't kill me for posting so late, I've been unbelievably busy. I really hate school right now, so let's get on with the story before I say something that would get me bleeped on live TV.**

Chapter 16

I groaned and rolled over in bed. I felt something warm lying next to me, and slowly opened my eyes, reluctant to wake up. I stared into a pair of beautiful red eyes for a second before my brain registered what was going on, then I shrieked, and fell out of bed. I landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"God damnit, Sebastian!" I yelled at him as I got up. He just chuckled and watched me as I looked around my bedroom, still disoriented. Then it hit me.

"Oh, yeah! We're in my time now! Awesome, I can't wait to go to the music shop." I cheered.

"Music shop?" Sebastian asked, moving so that he now stood in front of me.

"Yep." I said, hugging him. "My friend owns a music shop in town and she lets me go in and play some songs. Since it also brings in customers, she doesn't seem to mind much." I giggled.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." He noted.

"Oh course. You're on my turf now, boy." I said seductively. His arms snaked around my waist, and he leaned down to kiss me, but I pressed a finger to his lips. He looked at me.

"Can't I eat something first?" I teased.

"I don't think so." He said. I slipped out of his grasp and darted down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen and hid behind Alena, who was pouring a glass of milk.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked me.

"Hi." I said with a grin.

Sebastian walked into the room calmly and sat down at the table next to Jace.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Savannah's in the guest room looking for something to wear, Will, Ciel, and Grell are in the living room, and everyone else is in here." Jace said.

"Thank you, captain obvious." I jokingly snapped as I sat down next to Sebastian.

"You're welcome, lieutenant sarcasm."

"Jeez, you're like the big brother I never wanted."

"And you're the second little sister I never got a chance to annoy."

"Mudak." I muttered.

"What'd she say?" He asked, turning to Alena. She laughed.

"She called you an asshole in Russian."

"She knows Russian?"

"Yeah. Her mom said she'd teach us each one language. Ayomi picked Russian and I picked Japanese."

"Her mom sound like a very nice person." Jace said.

"She was." I whispered, staring at the ground with a smile on my face. I shook my head and looked back up. "So, what's everyone doing today?"

"Just staying home pretty much. It's Sunday, so we have school tomorrow. What about you?" Alena asked.

"I'm kidnapping Sebastian and whoever else wants to go, and heading to Picks N Strings." I smiled.

"I think I've heard of that place before." Jace stated.

"You might've. It's the only music shop around here, so it's pretty popular."

"The perks of a small town. Hey, mind if I come with?" He asked.

"Sure. We're leaving in a bit, so get ready."

…

"Cute!" Savannah cried as she ran over to a pink bass guitar with bunny designs. I giggled. She had decided to come at the last minute, and was really excited the whole way here.

"Ayomi!" I heard a voice call from behind me.

I turned and saw a young woman walking towards me. She had short, black hair with purple and orange streaks in it, and ice blue eyes.

"Haven!" I yelled, hugging her.

"Great to see you again. Hey, weren't your eyes green before?" She asked.

"Oh, they are, but…I'm wearing contacts right now to see how many people I can confuse." I lied.

"You _would_ do something like that." She laughed. "So, who're your friends?" She questioned.

"Oh, yeah. This is Sebastian, Jace, and the one drooling over the bass is Savannah." I told her.

"Nice to meet you guys. Hey, Ayomi, are you here to play?"

"Always." I smiled.

"Whoa, check out these drums." Jace breathed as he ran his fingers over a set.

"You play?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. And you probably didn't know that Savannah's drooling over that bass instead of the bunny piano because she can play bass."

"Do you know With Arms Wide Open?" I asked.

"Sure. Savannah and I played it at our friend's birthday party a few years ago."

"Wanna play?" I questioned, holding out a pair of drumsticks.

"Do you really have to ask?" He chuckled, taking the sticks.

"Hey, Savannah, grab that bass and get your ass over here." I yelled, smiling. She slung the strap over her shoulder and made her way over.

"Congrats, Haven. You now have an entire band." I told her, grabbing a guitar off the stand next to me.

"Sweet. Hey, bring in some customers and I might have a little something for you and your friends after." She winked and leaned on the counter.

"I might have to change the lyrics a bit, since I'm a girl, but it'll still work." I said. Sebastian sat down on a stool nearby, and I looked at the others, nodding before I began to play.

"_Well I just heard the news today _

_It seems my life is going to change _

_I closed my eyes, begin to pray _

_Then tears of joy stream down my face _

_With arms wide open _

_Under the sunlight _

_Welcome to this place _

_I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open _

_With arms wide open_"

I was a bit surprised by how good we sounded together, but just smiled and acted like I expected it.

"_Well I don't know if I'm ready _

_To be the woman I have to be_

_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side _

_We stand in awe, we've created life _

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight _

_Welcome to this place _

_I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open _

_Now everything has changed _

_I'll show you love _

_I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open _

_Wide open_"

I had been watching my guitar while I played, and when I looked up, I was amazed at how many people were in the shop watching us perform. I noticed Alena in the back, and saw William, Ciel, and Grell standing by her. Alena had a big smile on her face, and Grell was swaying to the music, trying to get Will to join him, unsuccessfully. I smiled again.

"_If I had just one wish _

_Only one demand_

_I hope she's not like me _

_I hope she understands _

_That she can take this life _

_And hold it by the hand _

_And she can greet the world _

_With arms wide open _

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight _

_Welcome to this place _

_I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open _

_Now everything has changed _

_I'll show you love _

_I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open _

_With arms wide open_"

The crowd cheered as we finished, and a lot of people started asking Haven about our instrument, if she had any more, if she offered lessons, things like that. I waved Alena up and made her sit down at the grand piano behind me.

"So, what do you guys think of Evanescence?" I asked. The crowd cheered, and I winked at the others. Alena started playing, then the rest of us jumped in, giving the sound a dark undertone. Then, we dropped out and Alena started singing.

"_you don't remember me but i remember you_"

I jumped in with the vocals as the rest of the band started up.

"_i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_but who can decide what they dream?_

_and dream i do_

_i believe in you_

_i'll give up everything just to find you_

_i have to be with you to live to breathe_

_you're taking over me_

_have you forgotten all i know_

_and all we had?_

_you saw me mourning my love for you_

_and touched my hand_

_i knew you loved me then_

_i believe in you_

_i'll give up everything just to find you_

_i have to be with you to live to breathe_

_you're taking over me_"

The crowd was silent, captivated.

"_i look in the mirror and see your face_

_if i look deep enough_

_so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

_i believe in you_

_i'll give up everything just to find you_

_i have to be with you to live to breathe_

_you're taking over me_

_i believe in you_

_i'll give up everything just to find you_

_i have to be with you to live to breathe_

_you're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

_Your Taking Over Me_

_Taking over me_

_Taking over me_"

We were once again greeted by applause. I looked over at Sebastian and smiled.

…

It took a while, but Haven finally finished with the customers.

"Hang on a second." She said, disappearing into the back. She came back with her hands behind her back.

"Ok, so there's a concert next weekend… with Seether, Evanescence, Disturbed, and a lot of others that I know you guys love, so…" She held out her hands to reveal concert tickets. "I was going to go, but I have to work that day, and then my cousin thought she'd surprise me and get me tickets, but it looks like just enough for you to take the whole group." She grinned.

"Hmm, I don't know…" I pretended to think about it. "We might have to leave someone at home." I looked at Sebastian.

"Oh, don't even think about it." He said, putting his arm around my waist. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"So, I've met you three. Now who are you guys?" Haven questioned.

"Will's Alena's boyfriend, Ciel is the short one, and Grell is the pris." I told her.

Grell was in his human disguise and wearing jeans and a t-shirt, will was wearing his normal suit, but his eyes were now a more average green. Sebastian was wearing worn out jeans and an old shirt, and Ciel was in shorts and a shirt with a car on it. I was relieved Alena had found a creation spell, but using that much magic to make clothes for all of them had worn me out. I yawned.

"Well, we better get home. Thanks for the tickets. It was nice seeing you again." Alena said to Haven.

"You too. Have fun at the concert."

**Ok, I know this chapter sucks horribly, but I'm half asleep right now, so give me a break. I'll do better next time.**

**Songs used/mentioned:**

**With Arms Wide Open by Creed**

**Taking Over Me by Evanescence**


	18. Attention!

Dear readers,

I am sooooo unbelievably sorry for not posting sooner, but I got grounded from my laptop. Truthfully, I'm supposed to be doing homework right now. I'm not sure when I'll get my laptop back, but as soon as I do, I'll be sure to post the next chapter.

-Demongirl41096


	19. Chapter 19

Dear readers,

I am so very sorry about the long wait. my laptop commited suicide (the harddrive crashed), and this was the first time i've been able to type anything. So until i get a new computer, I apologize, but all stories are on hold. However, I promise I will not give up on these. I will finish these stories no matter what I have to do... but all in good time.

Once again, I am so sorry.

-demongirl41096


	20. author's note

**Hello my people! I'm so very sorry for the long wait. My computer has been fixed, and I do intend to finish my stories, but the updates won't be as often as before. School's becoming more of a time consumer, and my friends have been… "kidnapping" me lately… and I've managed to somehow get a boyfriend! I know, I'm shocked too. But all those things will make my updates less frequent. Once again, I'm very sorry, and I promise, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**-Demon41096**


End file.
